Merman Melody
by brokororo
Summary: Legenda bilang, samudra itu dilindungi oleh sekelompok mahkluk bernama.'duyung'. Berwujud setengah manusia dan juga setengah ikan. Tapi kebanyakan orang tidak percaya dengan hal itu termaksud dengan Yuuri. Tapi setelah kecelakan yang menimpa dirinya ditambah lagi kematian rekannya yang janggal membuat Yuuri menelusuri legenda itu lalu ia menemukan kenyataan dibaliknya. [Merman Au]
1. Musibah

Kalau ini hanyalah khayalan, maka aku tidak perlu takut.

Kalau ini nyata, maka aku akan memejamkan mataku yang berat ini dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Aku tidak tahu ini nyata atau khayalan. Tidak dapat kubedakan.

Pandanganku dipenuhi warna biru gelap. Cahaya bulan yang redup menerangiku dalam kegelapan tak mendasar ini. Mataku yang terasa berat mencoba terus terpaku menatap _luna_ dilangit karena aku tidah tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang ini.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Badanku terasa berat, tidak dapat digerakkan. Mataku semakin lama semakin terasa berat dan secepatnya aku ingin memejamkan mataku rapat dan tidak melihat warna biru ini. Tapi ingatanku tentang keluarga, teman-temanku dan hal-hal yang sangat mengena dalam kehidupanku membuat mataku tetap membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku teringat hal ini?! padahal sebentar lagi ajal akan datang menjemput.

Begitu menyedihkan.

Kenapa disaat-saat terakhir aku malah mengingat hal ini?

Apa karena aku masih belum bisa menerima takdir kalau aku akan mati sekarang, ditempat ini? atau apa ini adalah salah satu bentuk cobaan yang tuhan berikan menjelang kematianku?

Semua ingatan yang berputar dibenak bagaikan rekaman film yang diputar oleh proyektor layar tancap. Hal itu membuatku diwaktu bersamaan merasa sedih dan juga menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan semua— keluargaku, kesempatanku, teman-temanku dan juga... waktuku yang sangat beharga.

Dan hal itu juga mengingatkanku dengan berbagai macam hal yang harus kulakukan selagi aku masih hidup. Seperti membahagiakan orang tuaku. Mengejar impianku dan— menikahi orang yang kucintai. Tapi jika aku mati disini maka aku tidak bisa mencapai impian itu! impian itu tidak lebih dari sebuah angan dan ambisiku saja jika aku mati.

Tiba-tiba kuingat aku punya janji kepada orang tuaku sebelum aku berlayar untuk mencari ikan.

" _Aku akan pulang kembali dengan membawa ikan yang amat banyak!"_ dengan percaya dirinya aku berkata seperti itu dihadapan kedua orang tuaku.

" _Lalu saat aku pulang, aku ingin makan Katsudon lagi!"_

Mengingat wajah mereka yang bahagia membuatku bertanya-tanya jika mengetahui anaknya mengalami kecelakaan. Kuyakin mereka pasti akan sangat sedih sekali. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka menangis, terutama ibuku. Aku tidak ingin melihat ibuku menangis lagi.

 _Aku ingin hidup!_

 _Aku ingin hidup!_

 _Aku ingin hidup!_

Permintaan egois itu terus menggema dibenakku. Padahalku tahu ajal sebentar lagi akan menjemput tapi tak salah jika aku meminta kepada sang pencipta bukan? Supaya dia mau mengubah kejamnya takdir yang tengah kuhadapi.

Jika aku diberi kesempatan kedua, aku ingin mewujudkan mimpi-mimpiku.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menjadi sebuah angan-angan.

Aku harus hidup! Harus!—

Tapi semangat itu sirna bersamaan diriku yang mulai tenggelam semakin dalam dan dadaku yang semakin terasa sesak. Aku bisa merasakan diriku mulai terseret oleh arus dalam yang entah akan membawaku kemana.

Tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak berdaya. Itulah aku sekarang ini yang sedang menunggu pertolongan. Kira-kira apa aku bisa terbebas dari sini? Apa orang-orang akan menemukanku hidup-hidup? Semua itu masih menjadi misteri.

Tapi jika aku ditemukan tidak bernyawa— Maafkan aku semuanya.

Semakin aku terseret kearah yang tidak kuketahui, semakin aku merasa takut dengan kematianku yang terus berjalan menghampiriku.

Kalau kuingat semua penyesalanku akan membuat dadaku terasa sesak dan ingin mewujudkannya. Entah apa yang sekarang harus kuperbuat. Aku tidak berdaya— Aku hanya ingin hidup. Kuharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari sini dan membawaku kepermukaan, mempertemukanku lagi dengan keluargaku yang sedang bersedih.

Nampaknya, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah sampai batasannya. Badanku mulai kaku dan mataku semakin terasa berat dan berat. Ingin sekali aku memejamkan mataku erat. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin membuka mataku tapi aku sudah lelah menunggu bantuan.

Sudah terlambat— Waktu ku sudah tiba.

Badanku sakit setiap saat.

Sekujur tubuhku merinding

Saat aku ingin menutup erat kelopak mataku. Dari celah kecil aku sempat melihat sesosok bayangan seorang pria. Dia sudah datang— Malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dia menghampiriku.

Selamat tinggal semuanya. Aku harus pergi. Kutingalkan semuanya dan menghadapi kenyataan.

Maafkan aku teman-temanku yang ku cintai.

Maafkan aku kakak yang kusayangi.

Maafkan aku ibu... ayah...

Maafkan aku.

Kuharap kalian tetap tegar, seolah hal ini tidak berarti sama sekali.

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf kepada kalian dan juga kepada diriku sendiri— Waktunya kita berpisah telah tiba. Hal ini tidak bisa kutunda lagi.

 _Selamat tinggal diriku._

 _Selamat tinggal jiwaku._

 _Kita tidak akan pernah berjumpa lagi—_

0

 _ **...'Dareka umi wo maite wa kurenai ka, boku no zujou ni—**_

 _ **Shizundeku, sakana to taiyou wo—**_

 _ **Abitai no da—'**_

Lagu ini...?! siapa yang menyanyikannya?!

Tapi mata ini masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Aku masih ingin terpejam lebih lama lagi.

' _ **Haikyo no okujou ni—**_

 _ **Tadoritsuku watage no, sasayaki wo kakomu Bokura wa uta**_

 _ **Hai-iro no chijou ni Kazarareta hikari no, Todoroki wo matou**_

 _ **Bokura wa hanataba—**_

 _ **Mushirareta tsubasa wo...'**_

Lagu ini pernah kudengar sebelumnya, entah dimana dan entah siapa penyanyinya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu judulnya tapi...

"' _ **Ko..toba... fukikaesu—'"**_

Suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi— suara seorang lelaki. Didekatku. Ia mengelus rambutku pelan lalu meraba punggung tanganku dengan jari jempol miliknya. Suaranya benar-benar indah, membuatku sedikit rileks. Kelopak mataku yang terpejam kubuka pelan-pelan.

Pemandangan yang kulihat pada awalnya terlihat buyar namun perlahan-lahan mataku mulai menangkap gambaran objek dengan jelas. Langit biru dengan awan putih menghiasi langit menyapaku. Suara deburan ombak yang memecah karang terdengar. Angin pantai yang kencang membuatku menyadari satu hal. Aku telah mendarat disebuah pulau.

Orang itu melepaskan tanganku, berhenti mengelusku dan berhenti bernyanyi.

Aku sama sekali tidak curiga kenapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti melakukan semua itu. Lalu bayangan dari orang itu muncul. Tidak begitu jelas rupanya karena tertutupi oleh warna hitam bayangan. Mata biru nya ditempat semi gelap itu terlihat menyala. Dia tidak menyapaku. Dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun maupun menanyakan keadaanku. Melihatku sudah membuka mata membuat dirinya sedikit lebih tenang dan juga senang karena usahanya tidak sia-sia.

...Tunggu. Ini bukannya disurga?

Dimana ini?

Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas irama detak jantungku. Aku bisa menghirup udara dengan mudahnya lagi. Mataku tidak terasa perih lagi. Tidak ada warna biru air laut yang terlihat. Tanganku, meskipun sedikit kaku untuk digerakkan tapi bisa digerakkan. Tidak ada air yang masuk kedalam paru-paruku.

...Hidup?

Apa aku hidup?

Aku tidak tahu mana yang nyata dan mana yang palsu. Semuanya terasa sama saja.

Airmata mengalir deras dari sudut mataku. Tidak kuasa menahan haru karena telah diberi kesempatan kedua oleh sang pencipta. Menangis dalam diam, menarik perhatian orang itu. Ia kelihatan kebingunggan dan mulai bernyanyi lagi. Lagu yang tak asing ditelingaku.

"...Terima... Kasih..."

spontan aku berkata seperti itu. Aku berterima kasih kepada semuanya... Semuanya. Atas segala-galanya.

Aku memejamkan mataku lalu tertidur lagi.

Siapa laki-laki itu? Aku tidak mempedulikannya.

0

 **Tut... Tut... Tut...**

Suara itu terdengar berirama.

Setelah kumenemukan momentumnya, aku mulai menghitung kapan bunyi itu akan terdengar lagi.

Kakiku terasa dingin sekali. Meskipun sesuatu sudah menyelimutiku.

Rasa dingin itu mengusikku perlahan dan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Kubuka mataku perlahan.

Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan menyambutku. Saat kumelirik kekanan untuk menghindari cahaya itu, terlihat sebuah bayangan putih-hitam yang samar bergerak disampingku, meninggalkanku— Menghampiriku lagi dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik entah kemana. Suara derapan sepatu itu menggema dan hilang.

Tak berselang lama muncul lagi dua putih-hitam itu. Gambaranku yang samar mulai terlihat jelas. Itu adalah seorang dokter dan perawat.

"Tenang— Tenang... Tidak perlu panik..." Bisiknya. Tangannya mendorong pelan kedua pundakku untuk menidurkanku kembali.

Wajahnya terlihat jelas dihadapanku.

"Berikan dia anastesi! Dia harus dibiarkan tertidur lagi."

Aku memberontak. Takut dan juga masih shock kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat ini. Ditambah lagi sepintas kenangan tentang kejadian itu membuatku meronta— menghentakan kakiku tinggi-tinggi. Perawat yang mencoba membiusku kewalahan dengan gerakanku yang tak dapat dia prediksinya namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil menyuntikan cairan didalam botol suntikkan dengan sedikit bantuan perawat lainnya.

1 menit kemudian, tubuhku menjadi sangat rileks— hingga tidak dapat kugerakkan. Mataku terasa berat lagi.

"Beristirahatlah... Yang cukup..."

Katanya seraya dengan mataku yang terpejam.

Aku kembali lagi kedalam kegelapan. Tenggelam disana. dengan banyak kenangan-kenangan mencuat keluar dari kegelapan

Waktu itu, sekitar pukul 5 pagi. Hari masilah gelap. Angin laut berhembus pelan dan langit perlahan mulai menunjukkan warna sesungguhnya.

Sebuah kapal berukuran sedang bewarna putih tengah berada di _dock_. Itulah kapal yang akan membawaku ketengah lautan. Kapal untuk menangkap para tuna lalu membawanya kedaratan untuk dijual lagi. Dalam hal ini aku tidaklah bekerja sendiri. Tentu aku bekerja bersama rekan-rekanku yang jumlahnya ada 6 orang, kala itu.

Kami naik keatas geladak kapal. Menaruh barang kami diruangan dimana kami akan tidur lalu barulah kami berlayar menuju lautan lepas.

Kapal melaju memecah ombak, membuat cipratan-cipratan air asin yang dingin. Angin mulai bertiup kencang dan dari ufuk timur terlihat matahari yang mulai keluar dari garis _horizon._

Butuh waktu sekitar satu hingga dua jam untuk sampai ke spot penangkapan tuna. Karena itu untuk membunuh waktu kosong kami mulai berbenah lalu sisanya dihabiskan untuk bercerita satu sama lain. Lalu salah satu rekanku mulai mengajakku berbicara.

"Kudengar laut ini dilindungi oleh mahkluk duyung."

Katanya untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"huh? Bukannya itu hanya mitos belaka?"

Ia menggeleng pelan lalu matanya melirik hamparan air

"Tidak, mereka nyata. Mereka ada namun tidak pernah ada yang mengekspos kehidupannya. Maka selama ini kita menganggap mereka hanya mitos belaka. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ada yang mengaku pernah melihat seekor duyung berenang disekitar sini yang lain tidak percaya tapi aku percaya karena aku juga pernah melihat seekor duyung disekitar sini— walaupun dia berenang kedalam lautan dalam sih—"

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin kalau duyung itu ditemukan disekitar sini?"

"... _Feeling_ mungkin?"

"Mereka tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah mitos. Tidak perlu kau anggap serius lah."

"Haah... ternyata kau tidak percaya juga."

"Aku akan percaya jika melihatnya langsung dengan kedua mataku."

Aku bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang polosnya percaya dengan cerita dongeng. Semua itu hanyalah mitos. Aku tidak percaya dengan foto maupun video yang sudah banyak beredar diinternet tentang keberadaan duyung. Bagaimana caranya mereka membuktikan kebenarannya dengan bermodalkan foto dan video? Bisa jadi foto dan video tersebut hasil editan orang bukan? Kalau hanya dengan kata, bisa saja dia berdustakan?

Yah aku sendiri juga tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu sih. Lagipula juga aku tidak berminat menelusuri mitos itu

Baru kuingat sepintas, mungkin aku akan melaut sekitar satu minggu dan kalau tidak salah kejadian itu menimpaku saat hari ke-6.

Langit kelabu dan gelap dilangit. Angin berhembus kencang hingga menciptakan gelombang besar. Suara petir terdengar dimana-mana dan hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

Lalu semua itu terjadi dengan mudahnya.

Dan aku tenggelam.

Tak lama kemudian badai berhenti kemudian bulan tiba-tiba muncul. Apa yang kulihat itu bulan asli atau halusinasiku? tapi yang jelas itu terlihat seperti sebuah bulan.

Aku diam menunggu pertolongan, hingga akhirnya bayangan hitam seorang laki-laki muncul dan menghampiriku—

Lalu saat kusadar untuk pertama kalinya, yang menyapaku seorang lelaki beriris biru menyala. Saat kusadar kedua kalinya—

Aku berada dirumah sakit—?

0

Ya aku memang berada dirumah sakit. Masih terbaring ditempat tidur dengan infus yang sudah tidak terpasang lagi. Namun alat _electrodiagraphy_ masih terpasang. Disampingku duduk ibuku lalu ayah dan kakakku, Mari berdiri disebelah kiri. Menatapku penuh dengan suka duka.

Mereka terus berbicara tentang kondisi rumah— Mengalihkan pertanyaanku yang berhubungan dengan musibah itu. Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kondisi rekan-rekanku itu.

Mungkin mereka kira kondisi psikologiku belum stabil jadi tidak mau menjelaskan hal itu.

Kuharap mereka semua selamat.

Kemudian beberapa hari setelah aku sadar ayah masuk kebangsal sendirian. Matanya nampak menahan sesuatu.

"Jadi... kau ingin tahu kebenarannya."

Aku mengangguk sebagai respon. Ayah menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku karena tidak menceritakannya lebih awal. Aku takut hal ini akan berdampak dengan psikologimu jadi, kau yakin sudah siap mendengarnya?"

"Iya. Aku siap."

"...Sebenarnya, dalam kecelakaan itu. Semua rekanmu— ...Hanya dirimu yang selamat dalam peristiwa ini."

Rekanku semuanya mati. Kata-kata itu memohok hatiku yang paling dalam. Apalagi jika mengingat kenangan bersama mereka. Aku tertunduk dan tersenyum lemas. Tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan ayah."

 _Ayah, kenapa kau meminta maaf karena kematian orang lain? Ini bukan salahmu yah!_

"Dan juga— Aku ingin memberi mu benda ini..." ia menyodorkanku sebuah mutiara bewarna hitam yang terdapat didalam sebuah kotak permen bening berukuran kecil. Aku mengambilnya.

"Saat mereka menemukanmu terdampar sendirian dipinggir pantai, mereka menemukan ini dalam genggaman tanganmu. Kuyakin itu sangat beharga bukan?"

 _...Aku tidak yakin kalau itu benar-benar milikku. Siapa yang telah memberikannya? Jangan-jangan—!_

"Terima kasih, yah."

Lalu setelah pengakuan ayah dihari itu, esoknya aku seudah bisa kembali kerumah. Setelah 2 minggu lamanya kalau tidak salah berada dalam bangsal.

Menaiki mobil dengan Mari _nee-chan_ yang mengemudi. Ayah duduk disebelahnya sedangkan aku duduk sendirian dibelakang. Ibu berada dirumah. Katanya dia sedang memasak untuk merayakan kedatanganku. Kuyakin dia pasti akan membuat Katsudon.

sekitar 1 jam perjalanan menuju rumah, melewati perkotaan lalu hutan pohon kelapa hingga akhirnya kami sampai dirumah.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dirumahku. Semuanya sama seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya.

"Selamat datang Yuuri!"

"Aku pulang, ibu."

Reflek aku memeluk erat dirinya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

Saat masuk keruangan aku diarahkan keruang keluarga. Diatas meja kayu itu tersaji 4 porsi Katsudon yang masih hangat. Mencium baunya saja membuatku lapar.

Sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakan ini.

Rumahku yang terletak tidak jauh dari bibirpantai membuat kami menggunakan peluang itu untuk membuka usaha restaurant. Setiap harinya, kuyakin tempat ini akan ramai. Apalagi menjelang sore hari. banyak sekali pengunjung yang menyempatkan diri kemari untuk makan malam sembari menikmati _sunset_. Dan biasanya jika aku tidak ikut memancing aku akan bekerja disini membantu orang tuaku.

Tapi bukan aku sendiri saja yang bekerja disini tentunya.

"Jadi Yuuri, besok kau tidak perlu bekerja dulu. Kau harus beristirahat, _Full!_ "

"Eeh... padahal kan aku ingin membantu yah—"

"Yuuri, demi kebaikanmu."

"Okeh. Tapi jika aku bermain disana tidak masalahkan?"

Mari _nee-chan_ tertawa kecil.

"Kuyakin, kau akan tetap membantu meskipun kau bilang akan datang main."

 _Yah, ketahuan deh—_

Setelah selesai makan, aku kembali kekamarku yang kurindukan. Dengan cepat aku menjatuhkan diriku keatas kasur empuk. Sudah lama aku tidak tidur dimari...

Aku mengeluarkan kotak permen berisi mutiara hitam itu dari kantong celana lalu mengamatinya dengan teliti. Mutiara itu terlihat sangat indah. Berukuran besar dan berbentuk bulat sempurna. Jika kujual kuyakin harga nya pasti akan sangat mahal mengingat harga satunya bisa sampai 100 dolar.

Tapi untuk apa laki-laki itu memberikan benda yang beharga ini, kutak mengerti. Ini kan benda mahal! Kenapa dia dengan berbaik hatinya memberikan benda ini.

Ditambah lagi aku tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Yang kuingat hanya warna matanya yang mempesona.

Dan lagu yang dia nyanyikan itu— Entah kenapa sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat. Bukan disana, ditempat itu... tapi dimana—?

Lagu yang sedikit membawaku bernolstagia dengan masa kecilku yang sudah kulupakan. Kalau disebut 'kulupakan' rasanya tidak pas sekali. Menghilang, lebih tepatnya. Rasanya seperti ada _gap_ antara satu dengan lainnya sehingga aku tidak dapat mengingatnya semua. Percuma mengingat-ingatnya. Hal itu hanya membuatku sengsara saja.

 _Lebih baik kutidur saja, sudah malam._

0

Esoknya, Aku pergi mengunjungi restoran keluargaku yang ternyata sudah ramai. Aku baru sadar kalau ini adalah hari libur, pantas saja ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Yuuri apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Bermain."

Ibu yang menghardikku, menghela nafas dan menyuruhku duduk disalah satu bangku kosong.

Tidak ada yang berubah direstaurant ini kecuali orang-orang yang datang silih berganti. Aku sudah lama merindukan tempat ini. Bagaimana hiruk pikuk disini dan juga hawanya yang terasa menyenangkan.

"Hei Katsudon, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sapa seorang pelayan yang tak lain dan tak bukan seorang temanku. Namanya Yuri. Biasa dipanggil Yurio oleh kebanyakan karyawan karena pengucapannya sama denganku. Yang pertama kali memberi nama panggilan ini adalah kakakku. Dia bilang dia mirip sekali dengan salah satu anggota band favoritnya. Berperawakan seperti preman pasar namun dirinya tidak lebih mirip seperti seekor kucing, _Tsundere_.

"Baik, sudah lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Yurio."

"Untunglah kau masih hidup, Yuuri. Kami semua mengkhawatirkan mu."

Mendengar pernyataannya tadi membuatku kaget. Tidak biasanya dia berbicara dengan lemah-lembut.

"Jadi karena itu cepatlah sembuh dan kembali bekerja disini lagi!"

Ia membanting gelas berisi teh dingin lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Sehabis Yurio pergi, muncul lagi seorang yang kukenal bernama Pichit.

"Aaa Yuuri! Untunglah kau sudah sehat."

Ia mendekapku sehingga menarik banyak pengunjung.

"Tenang, Pichit— Tenang tidak perlu terlalu senang..."

"Ah, maaf! Aku terlalu senang karena sahabatku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit! A-aku tidak bisa menahan—"

Dia menangis. _Bagaimana ini?!_

Pichit. Seorang pemuda berkulit cokelat— atau hitam kecoklatan..? yang selalu mencolok jika dilihat diantara ribuang pengunjung yang datang kesini. Seorang yang _Easy Going_ , menggemari marmut. Dikenal dengan julukan Dewa _Selfie_ karena kebiasaanya yang selalu saja mengupload foto _selfie_ nya ke SNS setiap saat. Bahkan tidak jarang dia sering meminta berfoto dengan turis asing yang ia anggap menarik.

"A-Ah...!" Mataku melirik seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang baru saja datang. "P-Phicit, liat laki-laki itu! kuyakin kau mau berfoto dengannya!"

"Ah... Yuuri, kau jahat sekali denganku. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mu tau! Tapi terima kasih telah menunjukkannya kepadaku."

Dia pergi meninggalkanku. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan balon. Dengan mudahnya dia mengajak orang itu untu berfoto dengannya. Karena kebiasan Pichit yang justru membuatku was-was sendiri itu maka para pelanggan yang mampir kesini sudah terbiasa dan menganggapnnya wajar. Ya, inilah _Trademark_ restaurant kami, kebiasan Pichit itu sendiri.

Pengunjung yang masuk itu duduk meja yang ada dibelakangku. Kudengar dari sini Pichit berterima kasih lagi kepadanya lalu sehabis itu menanyakan pesanannya. Setelah selesai baru dia pergi memberi tahu koki. Aku tidak habis pikir dimana letak keberanian dirinya setelah melakukan hal itu.

Jika dibilang iri— Ya, aku memang iri dengan kelebihannya itu.

Tapi apa aku pantas merasakan yang nama nya iri setelah kejadian itu? Ah, rasanya aku telah menggali kuburanku lagi.

Aku hanyalah manusia biasa, penuh dosa penuh nafsu dan ambisi. Sama seperti yang lain. Tapi aku adalah orang yang bisa dibilang beruntung. Bukan maksud untuk pamer atau sombong tapi kata yang bisa kudeskripsikan hanya itu. Tidak semua orang beruntung sepertiku. Selamat dari malapetaka dan hidup hingga sekarang—

Ya itulah yang kupikirkan.

...

 _Senandung ini..._

" ' _shizundeku, sakana to taiyou' –!"_

Suara itu terhenti tanpa alasan jelas dan nyanyianku terhenti disaat itu juga. Aku meminum teh yang Yurio bawa tadi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah habis, aku pergi meninggalkan restaurant dan menuju kepinggir pantai, menikmati keindahannya. Saat liburan seperti ini pantai selalu padat dipenuhi orang-orang. Orang yang bermain air, berjemur, bersantai, bermain pasir— itu baru sebagaian aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Atmosfernya terasa menyenangkan meskipun begitu dengan banyaknya orang seperti ini, ini bukanlah sebuah keindahan lagi.

Untungnya, mereka tidak mengetahui sebuah _Spot_ dimana mereka bisa menikmati pantai tanpa perlu terganggu oleh kerumunan orang-orangnya.

Tempatnya agak jauh dari pantai utama tapi jika berhasil sampai kesana maka semuanya tidak akan sia-sia. Waktu aku menemukan nya kalau tidak salah berumur 9 tahun lalu saat itu aku—!

Aku?! Aku...? Aku kenapa?!

Tidak dapat kuingat kenangan itu. Tapi untung aku masih mengingat jalan pergi kesana. Dari aku sini pergi menuju tebing karang yang terlihat jelas dari kejauhan. Nampak seperti gunung namun bukan gunung. Dan spotnya berada dibawah tebing itu.

Berbahaya memang tapi disitulah tempat terbaik menurutkku.

Tidak ada orang yang terlihat disana, baguslah. Aku duduk dan mataku menatap kearah lautan yang terhampar luas.

Meskipun kecelakaan itu menimpaku tapi, aku tidak akan pernah jera mengarumi laut.

" ' _shizundeku, sakana to taiyou wo abitai no da—' "_

" Jadi kau yang bernyanyi lagu itu?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Siapa laki-laki yang tengah berbicara itu?! Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari orang itu tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

" Si-siapa itu?!"

"seseorang yang selalu mengawasi mu dari jauh."

"Tunjukan dirimu!"

"...Belum saat nya kita untuk bertemu sapa. Lebih baik seperti ini dulu."

"Siapa kau?! Apa maumu?!"

"Jika waktu nya tiba kau akan mengetahuinya dan jangan lupa mutiara itu adalah petunjuknya. Kau kehilangan ingatan bukan? Mungkin saja mutiara itu bisa mengembalikan serpihan ingatan itu perlahan-lahan"

 _Dia tau kalau aku kehilangan ingatan! Bagaimana bisa?!_

"Oi!"

Tidak ada respon.

Kedatangannya benar-benar mengagetkanku dan membuatku takut setengah mati.

Dia membuatnya terkesan seperti teka-teki. Kata-katanya yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

Mutiara hitam... Jangan-jangan orang yang tengah berbicara denganku tadi itu adalah laki-laki yang waktu itu menyelamatkanku?

Bisa saja iya, bisa saja tidak.

 _Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan mutiara itu? menghancurkannya? Menjualnya?_

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan diriku dihamparan pasir.

 _Lebih baik aku memberi tugas ini kepada diriku yang besok. Biarkan dia yang mencari tahunya._


	2. stranger

Beberapa minggu kemudian setelah aku dijinkan kembali bekerja di restaurant ini, Pengunjung yang sebelumnya pernah diajak Pichit berfoto muncul. Kali ini tidak sendiri melainkan dengan seorang temannya. Dengan wajah senang bercampur dengan lesu mereka memilih meja dan memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu sudut ruangan.

"Wow, orang itu benar-benar menyukai tempat ini ya..." Celetuk Yurio dengan wajah bosan.

"Dia itu orang yang pernah Pichit ajak foto. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tahu _Katsudon._ Dia itu selalu datang kesini. Hampir setiap harinya. Sampai kupikir 'Apa dia tidak pernah menyempatkan dirinya datang ketempat lain selain kesini terus?' Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur atau apa hanya saja— Aku bosan melihat dirinya meskipun baru kali ini aku melihat dia mengajak seseorang kesini."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat Yurio sontak membuatku kagum dan juga terkejut. Ternyata banyak hal yang terjadi selama aku tidak bekerja disini.

"—dan kau tahu? Aku sampai hafal dengan menu pesanan orang berambut silver itu. Sampai aku muak mendengar hal yang sama berulang-ulang kali. Menu yang ia pesan biasanya kakap merah bakar, Cumi goreng tepung dan juga minumannya air kelapa."

"...Maafkan aku Yurio. Karena aku sakit kau jadi pelengkap penderita, menggantikan _shiftku_ setiap harinya."

"Dia memanggil mu."

Saat ku memandang mereka lagi, rekannya tengah melambaikan tangan seolah memanggilku. Bergegas aku hampiri mereka dengan buku menu ditangan. Kubagikan buku menu itu, mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari celemek hitam sepinggang yang kupakai. Mereka berdua membaca buku menu dengan teliti dan membolak-balik halaman perhalaman. Dan aku dalam posisi siap menulis.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau pesan?" kata sirambut kuning.

"...Mungkin sama seperti kemarin. Jadi aku pesan kakap merah bakar satu, cumi goreng tepung dan juga tentunya air kelapa." Aku mencatat pesanannya.

"Kerang saus hitam lalu air."

Setelah mencatat semua aku mengulang pesanan mereka lagi." Kakap merah 1 porsi, Cumi goreng tepung 1 porsi, Air kelapa 1 porsi, kerang saus hitam 1 porsi lalu air mineral 1 porsi. Ada lagi tambahan yang lain?"

"Tidak, itu saja."

"Kalau begitu mohon ditunggu."

Aku memasukan buku catatan tadi sehabis itu mengambil buku menu dari hadapannya. Pergi menjauhi mereka yang sedang memulai pembicaraan menuju ketempat dimana aku mengobrol dengan Yurio tapi sebelum itu aku memberi kertas berisi orderan itu juru masak lalu membawakan air dan juga kelapa kesana sebelum akhirnya duduk disebelah Yurio yang kini sedang sibuk dengan kucing liar.

"jadi apa yang dia pesan?"

"Sama seperti yang kau jelaskan padaku sebelumnya."

"Hah... memesan itu lagi." Balasnya dengan muak. "Apa tidak ada menu lain selain itu apa?"

"Kalau dia suka, bisa apa?"

Yurio menghela nafas panjang lalu bermain-main lagi dengan kucing liar yang awalnya hanya ada 2 ekor sekarang bertambah menjadi 5 ekor.

"Kau harus membayar semua _shiftku_ ya. Dan kebetulan juga mulai minggu depan aku tidak akan datang kesini."

"Kenapa kau tidak datang minggu depan nanti?"

"Ada urusan mendadak. Semoga beruntung menghadapi mereka. ...Oh ya ada yang menarik sekali dengan dirimu hari ini Yuuri. Kemana perginya kedua matamu yang lain?"

"...Aku tidak paham maksudmu?"

"Kacamatamu— Sudah berapa lama kau tidak memakai benda itu?"

Otomatis aku meraba wajahku yang sudah jelas tidak ada apa-apa disana. Pertanyaan Yurio itu yang baru saja menyadarkanku kalau aku sedari tadi tidak menggunakan kacamata. Mungkin sudah dari beberapa minggu lamanya setelah kecelakaan itu aku tidak sudah tidak menggunakan kacamata. Penglihatanku dari beberapa minggu yang lalu tidak ada gangguan sama sekali jadi wajar jika aku tidak menyadari kacamata itu.

"Ah!"

"Kau baru menyadarinya kah? Tidak kusangka kau baru menyadarinya hari ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan, frustasi. "Tidak ada kacamata. Tapi bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku tidak merasa memakai kontak lens atau melakukan operasi laser."

"Sudah, syukurlah kau bisa melihat tanpa kaca mata dan juga kau nampak tampan tanpa benda yang menggantuk itu."

Pujiannya terdengar seperti ledekkan buatku. Aku tidaklah begitu tampan seperti apa yang dia bilang. Itulah yang kurasakan. Tapi kalau soal bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kaca mata aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku menyukurinya. Kata tampan yang ia bilang tadi tidak cocok dengan imageku. Maksudku siapa perempuan yang ingin bersamaku? Seumur-umur aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun— Ah mungkin hal itu bisa kusebut dengan hubungan pertamaku walaupun berakhir tragis, bagiku. Hubungan yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Rasa penyesalan masih menghantuiku jika aku mengingat kejadian itu.

Dulu sekali. Aku melihat seorang perempuan. Perempuan cantik, ramah dan rupawan. Namanya Yuko. Rentan umur kami sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya karena aku secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku catatan yang kala itu bagai hidup dan matiku. Ia menemukanya lalu mengembalikannya kembali. Saat pertama kali kumelihatnya, dia bagai malaikat penyelamatku dan sejak saat itu sebagai rasa terima kasih, aku selalu membelikannya roti atau membawakannya bekal hingga dia bosan. Aneh nya, karena kebiasaan yang kulakukan setiap saat akhirnya kami jadi akrab. Mulai dari situ hubungan kami perlahan semakin dekat. Hubungan kami tidak lebih dari _senpai-kouhai_ tapi aku menikmatinya. Apalagi saat dia mengajakku pertama kalinya melakukan _scuba diving_. Entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti menjadi seseorang yang spesial baginya. Dan dia bilang kalau aku adalah orang pertama yang ia ajak untuk melakukan hobinya. Bukannya kuharus senang dengan pernyataannya itu? Lalu semakin lama jarak kami terasa begitu semakin dekat dan jantung ku berdebar-debar jika selalu dekat dengannya. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya aku selalu menahan diriku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku karena takut tidak terbalaskan jadi karena itu aku menyimpannya hingga lonceng berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Dari kejauhan aku melihat dia memakai baju penganti putih. Dan disitu aku menyadari betapa pahitnya kisah cintaku.

Melihat Wanita yang kusuka menikahi pria lain.

Hatiku rasanya seperti ditikam dari belakang. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dari jauh aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa menangis rasanya tapi hal itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Pada akhirnya aku harus merelakan hubungan mereka yang sudah terikat dengan janji suci. Karena jika kau benar-benar mencintai orang itu maka kamu harus ikhlas melihat dia bahagia dengan pria lain. Mungkin aku belum pantas dimatanya— Itu.. tidak masalah. Dan kini ia sudah dikaruniayi 3 orang anak perempuan yang kembar. Dan terkadang anak-anaknya sering bermain-main denganku. Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak keberatan bermain dengan mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk membunuh anaknya karena cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Justru melihat dia bahagia dengan laki-laki lain membuatku sedikit senang— sejujurnya.

Ya aku masih belum rela melepaskan dia.

Perpisahan selalu menyakitkan meskipun begitu aku harus merelakannya. Seberat apapun.

Dan untungnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengalami yang namanya efek Whereter1. Jika aku mengalaminya, mungkin aku sudah lama tidak ada didunia ini lagi.

Suara Bel yang ditekan oleh Otabek, salah satu juru masak kami menyadarkanku dari dalam lautan pikiran. Makanan yang mereka pesan sudah ada didepan tempat untuk mengambil makanan. Aku langsung saja menyajikan makanan itu kepada mereka lalu kembali lagi menuju Yurio.

"—Tapi jika kau menginginkannya lagi kau hanya perlu membelinya saja bukan?"

"jangan berkata seolahnya-olahnya terasa begitu mudah."

"Tapi kau nampak aneh jika tanpa kacamatamu _Katsudon._ Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu."

"Aku geli mendengarnya."

Tak berselang lama, pria berambut kuning itu melambaikan tangannya lagi. Aku menghampirinya, lalu tersenyum.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong _bill-_ nya." kata pria berambut kuning.

"Baik akan segera saya siapakan. Tunggu sejenak—"

"Tunggu!" sela salah satu dari mereka. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya sirambut silver.

"Yu-Yuuri, memang ada apa gerang tuan?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran dengan namamu saja."

 _Pria yang aneh..._

Setelah memberikan _bill_ seperti apa yang mereka minta dan memberi beberapa interuksi, aku kembali duduk disamping Yurio yang sekarang sibuk membersihkan sampah bekas makanan kucing liar itu. Tiba-tiba pria berambut silver itu menghampiri kami.

"Hei Yuuri." Sahutnya lalu kami berdua menoleh kearah pria itu karena sama-sama merasa dipanggil.

" 'Yuri' yang mana?" Tanya Yurio dengan nada bosan.

"...Ooh maaf aku tidak menyangka namamu 'Yuri' juga. Aku ingin berbicara dengan 'Yuri' yang ada disampingmu..."

Aku tertawa kecil. Dan Yurio hanya memberi respon "oh" dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu tuan?"

"Jika kau tidak sibuk... bisakah aku bertemu dengan mu lagi jam 3 sore nanti? Aku akan menunggu mu didekat _life guard_ dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau datang." Katanya dengan malu-malu saat ia menatapku. Matanya berkilauan seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat mainan yang ia inginkan. Baru pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan ajakan dari seorang pelanggan secara terang-terangan.

"U-Untuk apa anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?"

"Ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu, Yuuri. Karena itu kumohon kau datang ya." Ia mengedipkan mata kanannya lalu pergi dari sini bersama dengan temannya yang sedari tadi menunggunya diluar. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya meminta maaf kepada temannya. Lalu ku menghela nafas panjang. Tindakannya tidak bisa diprediksi. Walaupun menurutku terkesan sangat tidak sopan dan terlalu mendobrak tapi orang itu tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melewati batas privasi orang.

"Wah, dia tertarik denganmu sekarang. Apa kau akan mengunjunginya?"

"...Sepertinya tidak."

" _Katsudon,_ dia mengharapkan kedatanganmu. Turuti saja permintaan dia."

"Tidak Yurio. Aku harus bekerja. _Shiftku_ sama sekali belum selesai—"

"Serahkan saja _shift_ mu hari ini kepadaku. Tapi yang jelas, hal ini tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Terkecuali kalau kau memang benar-benar sibuk."

"Tapi?!"

" _Katsudon_ , jangan menolak atau kau akan merasa bersalah untuk selama-lamanya."

Aku memijat keningku lalu menghela nafas. Yurio tersenyum jahat lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Kira-kira kenapa laki-laki itu mengajakku bertemu dengannya. Uhh, aku tidak ingin bertemu dirinya, sejujurnya.

0

Pada waktu yang dijanjikan aku pergi menuju ketempat dimana aku akan bertemu. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya keudara, memberi tanda bahwa dia berada disana. Ia berpakaian kaus oblong putih polos dengan celana pendek bewarna hitam bercorak garis putih-merah di kedua sisinya. Aku berlari kecil menghampirinya yang sudah sedari tadi menungguku.

"Ma-maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Ia menggeleng. "un un, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku baru saja tiba tadi."

"Tapi aku harus tetap meminta maaf!" aku menunduk tapi dia secepatnya menyuruhku mengangkat kepala.

"—Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku... tuan?"

"Vitya, panggil saja aku begitu."

 _Vitya— nama yang tidak terlalu buruk juga._

"—Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Yuuri. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai dirimu dan juga— masa lalumu. Tapi kita akan melakukannya sembari berjalan, oke."

"A.. oke...?"

Ia berjalan didepan sedangkan aku mengekor dari belakang. Karena masih belum nyaman— Terbiasa berada disampingnya. Kami melewati ribuan orang yang sedang main disore hari ini. Karena ini bukanlah hari libur maka bisa bilang ini belum ramai sama sekali. Aku berjalan sembari melihat matahari yang masih bersinar terang. Suara angin berhembus kencang, suara deburan ombak dan juga suara orang-orang menambah berbagai macam warna suara. Aku hampir tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, memikirkan nasib pantai ini dimasa yang akan datang.

"Hei Yuuri, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"...Baik tuan."

Orang itu terkekeh lalu menoleh kearahku. "Tidak perlu seformal itu. Vitya saja boleh."

"O..Oke"

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Dalam hal fisik atau psikologi?"

"Yuuri kau selalu saja memberikanku sebuah pilihan yang lain—"

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku dalam kondisi fit namun kondisi psikologisku masih dalam tahap rehabilitasi, yah begitu yang mereka bilang."

"Begitu ya."

Jawabannya simple. Membuatku merasakan hawa tidak nyaman. Seolah dia tau apa yang terjadi. Seolah dia tidak begitu peduli— itulah yang kutangkap dari jawabannya.

Kami terus berjalan, melewati ribuan orang. Mengejar waktu. Kami pergi menuju tebing yang di bawahnya terdapat spot terbaikku. Aku lupa, jika sedang pasang di bawah tebing itu akan sangat berbahaya. Karena arusnya akan lebih ganas. Tapi entah apa yang dia pikirkan mengajakku kesana saat arus sedang pasang. Kuharap dia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang berbahaya dengan diriku.

 _Bagaimana dia tahu tempat favoritku?_

Tak butuh lama kami akhirnya sampai tujuan. Dan untungnya ketakutanku tidak terkabul. Disana sepi dan juga air masih sama dengan biasanya.

Vitya mengambil langkahnya dan bergerak kebibir pantai. Menikmat kakinya yang terendam oleh air ombak yang tenang. Bisa kulihat, meskipun samar. Dia tersenyum, seperti sedang bernolstagia. Aku berdiri beberapa dibelakang. Hanya memperhatikannya.

"Hei Yuuri, apa kau takut dengan laut setelah kejadian yang menimpamu itu?"

"Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Aku menguping dari para warga sekitar. Berita tentang dirimu dan juga rekanmu terdengar dimana-mana. Makanya aku tanya, Apa kau takut dengan laut setelah kejadian yang menimpamu itu?"

"...Aku tidak tahu. Tidak bisa terdefinisi. Apa aku takut atau tidak, diriku tidak dapat menjawabnya. Untuk membuktikan kebenarannya, aku masih merasa takut. Aneh bukan hahaha—"

"Kau masih takut rupanya meskipun air ombak yang sedikit ini."

"Yah bisa dikatakan seperti itu. menyedihkan sekali diriku ya—"

Aku tersenyum pahit. Lalu duduk diatas hamparan pasir putih, memandang matahari untuk kedua kalinya. Ku menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya.

"Kuingin bermandikan cahaya mentari yang terbenam dan ikan-ikan tenggelam bersamaku." Kataku spontan. Kupejamkan mataku, membayangkan diriku berada tengah tenggelam menuju dasar dengan sinar matahari yang tenggelam menerangiku lalu ikan-ikan juga ikut tenggelam bersamaku. Seperti kematian masal.

"...Apa kau percaya dengan duyung?"

"Kau adalah orang kedua yang menanyakan hal bodoh itu padaku. Aku tidak percaya. Mereka itu tidaklah nyata. Hanya sebuah cerita atau khayalan indah anak-anak saja. Memang kenapa kau bertanya hal itu kepadaku?" aku membuka mataku lalu melirik kearahnya yang masih terdiam ditempat sama.

"Berarti kau belum pernah mendengar bagaimana kondisi rekan-rekanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka semua sudah mati bukan?!"

"Apa kau tahu kalau mereka mati dengan luka yang tidak wajar?"

"Hah!?"

"Mereka mati dengan luka gigitan yang aneh. Ada juga yang seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang tajam. Seperti ditikam dengan tombak bermata pisau 3. dan juga ada yang sengaja menenggelamkannya. Walaupun rata-rata kebanyakan dari mereka mati karena bekas gigitan sih. Dari keenam orang yang ditemukan, hanya kau seorang yang selamat dengan terdampar dipantai dengan anehnya. Apa kau ingat sesuatu saat kau terdampar dipantai?"

Penjelasan Vitya yang tidak masuk akal untukku mengusik benakku. Semua kebenaran yang berpotensi sebagai dusta yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak bisa kuterima mentah-mentah. Ia menatapku dengan tajam, rasanya seperti dia ingin menelusuri kulebih dalam lagi. Menanyakanku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang kapan saja bisa membuatku merasa takut.

"...Ayah tidak menjelaskan semua itu."

"Lalu apa kau percaya dengan perkataanku?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai respon. Kepalaku tertunduk. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menerima semua ini atau membiarkannya sebagai angin berhembus?

"Mereka bilang itu ulah para duyung, si penjaga lautan. Tapi terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak aku tidak akan memaksakanmu."

"Terima kasih infonya..."

"Dan jika kau ingin tahu soal duyung, aku bisa menjelaskanmu sedikit tentang mereka. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Ceritakan semua yang kau tahu... Mungkin itu akan membuatku lebih baik..."

Vitya menghampiri lalu duduk bersebelahan denganku.

" 'Mereka sudah ada ribuan tahun lamanya. Bagaimana mereka bisa ada itu masihlah misteri tapi katanya mereka terlahir dari sebuah kutukkan. Kutukkan dari para orang-orang yang dendamnya tak terbalaskan. Seperti orang yang mayatnya dilemparkan kedalam laut begitu saja atau para tahanan yang dibunuh perlahan-lahan dengan cara ditenggelamkan. Karena dendam mereka yang tak terbalaskan itu mereka sering membunuh manusia dengan nyanyiannya yang indah. Suara mereka yang indah akan memandu manusia-manusia itu kekaram dan semuanya mati.' "

"...Jadi dalam kasus teman-temanku, mereka dibunuh karena duyung itu dendam?"

"Bisa jadi. Lalu ada lagi entah ini benar atau tidak tapi yang jelas 'jika kau mendapatkan mutiara dari seorang duyung, berarti itu sebuah tanda kalau kau adalah pasangannya.'"

Aku secepat kilat menoleh kearah Vitya.

" _What The Hell?!_ Kau bercanda bukan?"

"...Aku serius, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah— Bukan apa-apa. Abaikan saja."

"...Baiklah. Akan kulanjutkan lagi tentang yang tadi. 'Jika mutiara itu bewarna putih, kau tidak akan terikat selama nya dengan dirinya' jadi jika kalau mau jual itu tidak masalah, tidak akan mempengaruhi duyung itu. Tapi 'jika mutiara itu bewarna hitam maka kau tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan takdir. Kau akan menjadi pasangannya untuk selama-lamanya.' Dan kusarankan untuk tidak menjual mutiara itu karena katanya mutiara itu adalah belahan jiwa dari duyung itu. Dan jika benda itu menghilang maka ia akan mati. Entah itu benar atau tidak, kau boleh mencobanya tapi kusarankan tidak."

 _Semakin rumit semuanya!_

"...Menggelikan." Kataku. "Apa kau berusaha menakutiku?"

"Tidak, Karena ini hanya mitos kau tidak perlu sampai sestress itu. Tenang saja."

Kuyakin orang itu mengetahui sesuatu tapi ia tidak mau membuatku terpelatuk dengan pertanyaannya yang tidak terduga. Ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui olehku, menyembunyikan rahasianya. Entah bermaksud menyindir atau ini hanya kebetulan tapi kata-katanya membuat jantungku rasanya ingin copot. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus apa. Aku sudah kehabisan akal.

Vitya beranjak lalu pergi kepinggir pantai dan membasuh kakinya dengan air laut. Matanya terpaku menatap mentari diantara _horizon._ Rambut silvernya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin bertiup.

Aku mengabaikan Vitya, kembali kedalam pikiranku. Jika aku mengabaikan perkataan Vitya seolah-olah dia tidak pernah cerita, hal itu akan lebih membuat hatiku was-was. Tapi jika aku menerima perkataannya, hatiku pasti gelisah karena ciri yang ia sebutkan tadi sangatlah spesifik.

 _Kumohon, hentikan ini semua—_

 _Kuharap dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini—_

Bergegas kuberanjak bangun lalu diam-diam pergi meninggalkan Vitya pergi karena merasa gelisah. Sebelum pergi aku memandang dirinya yang sedang menikmati _sunset_ barulah kupergi dan berusaha tidak membuat suara saat melangkah.

"...Mau kemana kau? Tidak sopan sekali pergi meninggalkan orang secara diam-diam. Lagipula aku juga belum memintamu untuk pergi dari sini bukan?" Selanya tanpa ada intonasi dalam suaranya. Begitu menyeramkan hingga membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Ma-Maaf, aku harus segera kembali keres—"

"Temani aku lebih lama lagi."

Pintanya. Dengan takut aku kembali ketempat tadiku duduk lalu dari sini aku mengamati _sunset_ yang sama sekali tidak ingin kulihat. Ia dari sana kembali duduk disampingku lagi. Menghiraukan ku dan matanya tetap tertuju kearah bola api yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang ditelan _horizon._

Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba—

" _ **Kotoba... fukikaesu iki mo naku... adeyaka ni chiru..."**_ Bisikku.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini aku juga tidak tahu.

Lalu sekilas ingatan muncul dibenakku. Entah aku dengan siapa, sedang bermain dengan riangnya. Dan juga anjing milikku ada disana, menemaniku. Disore hari menjelang malam seperti ini. Tertawa kesana dan kemari. Lalu aku menyeburkan diriku kedalam lautan yang dalam. Dan berenang kepermukaan bersama dengannya.—Begitu samar, aku tidak mengingat runtuttannya.

" _...Yuuri! Ayo kita main lagi dilain waktu! Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini."_

"— _Anjingku mati..."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku akan selalu berada disisimu.."_

" _ **Dareka... umi wo—"**_

" _..Suatu hari nanti— Akan bertemu dengan mu! Aku janj—"_

Lalu secarik cahaya kuning pucat yang berubah menjadi putih menghilangkan semua ingatanku. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku, baru kusadari saat aku membuka mataku.

Kehangatan menyelimuti hati. Hangat dan juga pedih disaat bersamaan. Aku memegang dadaku, mencoba untuk mencengkramnya.

Untungnya Vitya tak menyadari gelagat anehku. Ia masih saja terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari kami. Hanya ada suara deburan ombak dan suara burung-burung yang mengisi kesunyian diantara kami.

Setelah matahari benar-benar tenggelam diufuk barat, Vitya mengajakku pulang dan aku mengangguk.

0

Bulan tampak dilangit gelap yang cerah, bersama dengan bintang. Suara deburan yang khas tiada hentinya terdengar dari tadi hingga sekarang. Angin masih berhembus kencang . Aku tengah berdiri didekat makan anjing kesayanganku, Vi _chan._ Bagaimana dia mati, aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Aku membawa senter yang ada digenggam tangan kanan.

"...Maaf ya Vi _chan._ Hampir semuanya melupakanmu. Aku juga hampir saja melupakanmu. Tapi.. karena tadi sekilas aku mengingat dirimu, jadi pada malam ini aku datang kesini."

Aku berjongkok didepan batu kecil sebagai penanda makan.

"Banyak yang terjadi dengan diriku loh... Seperti hanya aku seorang yang selamat lalu duyung dan ikatan.. Aku tidak mengerti.."

Ku menaruh bunga liar kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali kerumah dengan rasa sedikit tenang.

Aku menguburnya dipinggir pantai, dimana tempat aku sering bermain dengannya dan juga anak laki-laki itu. sampai sekarang aku tidak berniat memindahkan makamnya.

Sebelum pergi aku menyempatkan diriku melihat kehamparan kegelapan. Sesuatu bewarna biru menyala yang terlihat jelas dari kegelapan itu menarik perhatianku. Perlahan cahaya itu mendekatiku. Saat kuingin menyorot cahaya biru itu tiba-tiba saja senter yang awal nya berfungsi dengan baik jadi rusak. Dan mataku yang tadinya bisa melihat jelas kini berubah mejadi bayangan— Semua nya kabur dan nampak gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa bagaimana ini?! Dan cahaya itu— terus mendekat! Apa dia akan membunuhku?!—

?!

Sesuatu yang hangat menempel dibibirku. Begitu lama menempel lalu giginya menggigit pelan bibir bawahku.

 _...yang barusan, dia menciumku?! Ini adalah Sex Hara!_

Aku memberontak namun ia tidak mau melepaskanku begitu saja. Ia memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya supaya tidak bergerak-gerak. Karena tak kunjung membukakan mulut akhirnya dia menggigit bibir bawahku dengan agak keras lalu menyelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutku.

Mengajak lidahku beradu...

Setelah puas ia melepas pautannya. Dan membiarkanku menghirup oksigen.

"...Yuuri... Milikku— Aku sudah lama... menantikan kedatanganmu disini. Aku merindukan dirimu. Sangat merindukan dirimu."

Ia mengecupku lagi.

Lalu cahaya biru yang terpancar dari matanya perlahan berubah menjadi gelap.

Entah setelah itu apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Efek Werther : Adalah keadaan dimana seseorang juga ikut mengakhiri hidupnya karena terpengaruh oleh orang lain yang sudah terlebih dulu mengakhiri hidupnya. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kondisinya maupun keadaan yang orang itu hadapi sama persis dengan dirinya.

(Dalam cerita _The sorrow of young Werther._ Seorang pemuda bernama Werther jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita namun wanita itu menikah dengan orang lain. Werther yang putus asa ini memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Sudah banyak orang yang bunuh diri karena buku ini.) (Lebih dikenal sebagai Copy-Cut _Suicide)_

Hallo, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih yang telah review, Follow atau dijadiin Favorite :D

Kuharap kalian kuat bacanya sampe 3000 kata ini :'D yang buat males bacanya, kepanjangan o)-(. Jadi mau Author mau nanya. Lebih baik chapter besok mending sampe 1500 kata atau tetep 3000 kata ? (?) :'D

Maaf ya kalo penjelasannya kurang nyambung. Terus lagu yang ana tulis disini diambil dari lagu End song anime ZnT Aka Zankyou No Terror. Yah saya masih cinta sama lagu mba Aimer :'D yang gatau judulnya namanya lagu ini "Dareka, Umi wo.' Awalnya ana anggep lagu ini biasa-biasa aja tapi pas kesini-sini artinya jleb gitu. Saya tiap denger lagu ini ngebayangin anak-anak korban perang malahan.

Maaf saya kebiasaan ga pernah balas review kalian. udah dari jaman dahola kayak begini, maafkan saya. Tapi review kalian ku baca kok, _daijobu_.

Dan ada pengumuman. Untuk kedepannya mungkin saya akan telat update atau bahkan ga pernah update lagi untuk beberapa alasan privasi. Tapi yang jelas hal ini menyangkut masa depan. Tapi saya usahain buat nyelesain ini dan cerita satunya lagi biar ana tenang dan reader juga tenang pula :D

Sekian dari saya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca.

Kutunggu masukkan kalian :D


	3. Bizzare

Semenjak kejadian dimana aku diserang secara sexual oleh seseorang. Kini aku memilih untuk menghabiskan waktuku dirumah dan direstaurant saja.

Kejadian itu kurahasiakan dan sama sekali tidak kuceritakan kekeluargaku maupun keluarga Yuko. Meskipun Takeshi, suaminya Yuko bertanya "kenapa kau bisa terkapar disana?" Aku tidak menceritakannya. Dialah yang menolongku. Dia menemukanku saat hendak mengajak anak-anaknya bermain dipinggir pantai lalu secara tidak sengaja, Lutz melihatku terbaring didekat makam Vi _chan._

Entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak tapi ketika kuingin berganti baju terlihat jelas sebuah cupang kulitku. Begitu banyak hingga aku malu sekali bertelanjang dada.

Tapi yang anehnya, kaca mataku kembali lagi saat sadar dan jika aku melepaskan kacamata maka aku tidak akan dapat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan. Mataku kembali kekeadaan semula.

Lalu orang yang biasanya datang hampir setiap harinya itu tidak kunjung datang lagi. bersamaan dengan itu, restaurant menjadi sepi seperti hari biasanya terkecuali hari libur.

"Aku ingin tidur rasanya—" Keluh Pichit dengan kedua tangannya melingkar dileherku dari belakang.

"..Sama aku juga."

"Oh ya Yuuri, kenapa kau melilitkan perban sebanyak itu dilehermu?"

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya untuk bergaya saja."

Aku tertawa renyah dan Pichit memutar bola matanya seperti 'terserah kau sajalah'

"Kau tau Yuuri, dari tadi banyak sekali orang yang berbicara tentang penampakkan duyung. Aku punya fotonya, mau lihat?" Ia menunjukan foto yang ada di handphonenya. Sebuah foto yang tidak begitu jelas gambarnya namun menangkap objek seorang duyung, walaupun ekornya saja. Tengah berenang disekitar teluk yang tidak jauh dari sini.

"—Lalu karena penampakan yang menggeparkan itu, katanya sekarang banyak warga yang ingin memburunya."

" Lalu jika sudah ditangkap, apa yang mau mereka lakukan?"

"Memamerkannya, memakannya mungkin?"

"Memakannya? Memang dia ikan?"

"Pada dasarnya mereka memang ikan bukan? Hanya pinggang keatas dia sama seperti manusia."

"...Kalau ada juga aku tidak sudi memakan mereka. Merekakan mahkluk menyeramkan yang lahir dari dendam yang tak terbalaskan. Secantik atau setampan mahkluk itu pasti mereka sangat mematikan."

"Meskipun begitu konon katanya daging mereka itu dapat menjadikan kita abadi. Maklum saja mereka ingin mencarinya—"

"Tapi kuyakin mereka mencoba menangkapnya hanya untuk mengurungnya dalam akuarium dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tontonan orang semata."

Percakapan kami terhenti setelah ada seorang pelanggan masuk kesini. Setelah orang itu duduk, Pichit dengan sigap membawa buku menu dan mencatat pesanannya.

 _Shiftku sudah selesai._

Aku beranjak kebelakang, Menaruh celemek, mengganti pakaian, merapihkan semua barangku lalu pergi dari sana. Kebetulan ada Otabek disana jadi aku pamit dengannya. Ia mengangguk sebagai respon.

Aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang namun ditengah jalan aku bertemu dengan Takeshi dan 3 anaknya.

"Yuuri!" Teriak mereka bertiga secara bersamaan. Aku melambaikan tangan dari jauh sembari tersenyum.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" tanyaku

"Kami ingin memancing!" Kata Axel

"Ikan tuna!" Tambah Lutz

"Dilaut bersama ayah! Apa kau mau ikut?!" Lalu Loop mengikuti. Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"Ah terima kasih mau mengajakku. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sekali menuju ke dermaga setelah mendengar kalian ingin memancing tuna. Padahal kuingin langsung pulang."

Aku mengkhianati niatku yang hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dirumah dan restaurant saja. Serangan sexual waktu itu tidak memberiku dampak traumatis yang terlalu parah.

"Kau ingin ikut menangkap duyung seperti kebanyakan orang yang lain?" goda Takeshi.

"...Oh tentu tidak. Untuk apa aku menangkapnya?"

"Kudengar jika kau behasil dapat seekor duyung, maka kau akan mendapatkan _reward_ sejumlah 15 triliun loh. "

"Gila?! Siapa yang mensponsorinya?!"

"Leroy yang itu."

Mengetahui nama 'Leroy' aku langsung menghela nafas panjang. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi maupun kaget mendengar namanya. Dia itu adalah seorang pengusaha sebuah perusahaan besar yang katanya investasinya sudah mencangkup hampir diseluruh bidang yang mempengaruhi roda perekonomian.— Yah hanya itu yang kutahu.

"Kalau kau tertarik, ajak aku oke."

"Sudahlah Takeshi, hahaha. Lalu untuk apa Leroy itu sampai memberi hadian sebesar 15 triliun?"

"Katanya ingin dijadikan hiasan rumahnya."

 _Oh, gila sekali orang itu—_

15 menit berjalan dari tempat dimana kami bertemu, akhirnya kami sampai didermaga. Disana begitu banyak orang dan juga dan kebanyakan kapal sudah tiada di _dock._ Tumben disini ramai sekali. Hahaha sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Leroy yang membuat kompetisi 'berdarah' ini.

Kami berpisah. Dari demaga aku pergi menuju kesebuah kumupulan karang yang membentuk sebuah gundukan yang akan langsung membawaku kedasar laut. Disana ombak sering kali menghantam karang dengan keras sehingga sangat berbahaya. Ditambah lagi arus didalam sana begitu kuat. Jadi bisa dikatakan disitu adalah spot terbaik untuk memancing kepiting. Tapi karena nyawa jadi taruhannya tidak ada yang pernah berani.

Ternyata disana sudah ada seseorang. Berambut hitam, Berpakaian kemeja putih selengan yang agak besar dan bercelana pendek selutut yang warnanya sama dengan bajunya. Tidak lupa ia memakai kacamata hitam.

"L-Leroy?!" Teriakku pas mengetahui siapa orang itu dari dekat.

Orang itu menengok kearahku, tersenyum lebar sembari kedua tangannya membuat huruf 'j'. "Wah, Kenapa kau kaget Katsuki Yuuri?"

"Ba-Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?!"

"Sudah banyak warga yang menyebut namamu. Suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu— Leher mu kenapa?"

"...Ini.. hanya untuk gaya-gayaan saja, hiraukan saja aku hahaha."

Leroy mendekat. Merangkulku dengan tanpa beban.

"Kudengar kau adalah orang yang selamat dalam peristiwa itu. Bagaimana rasanya sebagai satu-satu nya orang yang selamat? Ceritakan padaku~"

"..Apa yang kurasakan? Entahlah. Aku merasa takut. Lagi pula hanya aku seorang yang selamat."

"Dan kudengar semua rekanmu mati dengan tidak wajar, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kutidak tahu. Kata mereka itu semua ulah para duyung. Terlepas dari benar atau salah aku tidak percaya."

Leroy mengangguk, merasa bergairah dengan penjelasanku.

"Jika seandainya duyung itu benar-benar yang membunuh rekanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membalaskan dendamnya atau membiarkannya saja?"

Pertanyaannya mencekat tenggorokkanku. Hatiku dilema karena aku sama sekali belum pernah memikirkan hal ini. Sebuah pilihan yang sulit untuk dibuat.

"..Aku tidak tahu— Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya."

"Hmm kontradiktif sekali... Aku menyukainya..." Ia terkekeh pelan, membayangkan sesuatu yang kupahami juga.

"Kini giliranku bertanya. Untuk apa kau menangkap duyung itu?"

"Entahlah, aku akan memikirkan hal itu nanti nya saat salah satu dari mereka yang tengah melaut mendapatkannya. Lalu kudengar katanya jika seorang duyung memberi mutiara milik mereka maka orang yang menerimanya akan terikat selama-lamanya ya. Terutama mereka yang memberikan mutiara hitam. Semakin pekat warna hitamnya, semakin dia benar-benar mencintai orang tersebut. Aku sejujurnya ingin melihat mutiara itu—""

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau dijual pasti harganya akan mahal. Karena ini bukan berasal dari kerang melainkan seekor duyung! Jika dilakukan lelang pasti akan lebih meriah. ufufufu"

 _Otak pedagang sekali—_

"Baiklah terima kasih telah berbicara dengaku, aku menghargai waktu yang beharga ini. Sampai jumpa lain kali."

Kumelihat punggungnya yang menjauh. Menghela nafas panjang dan melihat kelangit biru. Orang tadi benar-benar diluar akalku.

Tapi Kata-katanya tentang mutiara itu membuatku kaget. Pasalnya semenjak Vitya menjelaskan hal itu sebelumnya, walaupun tidak serinci Leroy. Aku belum pernah mengecek mutiara itu lagi. Karena takut. Kubongkar tasku, mengambil tempat permen yang berisi mutiara hitam.

"...Hitam, sekali—"

Aku memasukkan benda itu kembali kedalam tas dan bergegas kembali menuju rumah.

Jujur saat itu aku takut sekali. Dengan semua kejadian aneh menimpaku membuatku bertanya-tanya 'apa ini sebuah ujian?' Langkah kaki kupercepat. Aku ingin mengurung diriku dalam kamar. Tidak ingin bertemu sapa dengan siapapun lagi yang selalu membawa topik duyung, duyung dan duyung.

Mereka itu hanya mitos. Bagaimana bisa dibuktikan dengan foto yang beredar itu?! Benar-benar tidak maksud akal.

0

Aku memandangi kotak peremen itu dengan tatapan kosong, berharap benda didalamnya tidak bewarna gelap pekat.

Terbesit sebuah akal untuk membuang benda itu. Bukan membuangnya kedalam tempat sampah melainkan kelaut. Berharap duyung itu mengerti perasaanku. Aku tidaklah ingin terikat untuk selama-lamanya dengan orang yang tidak kucintai.

Tidak ingin sama sekali.

Meskipun begitu cerita duyung yang mereka selalu ceritakan itu terkadang membuatku teringat dengan masa lalu yang sudah kulupakan. Walaupun samar dan tidak runtut.

Semua yang mereka ceritakan bagaikan cerita horror. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Yuuri, ada yang mencarimu! Seorang turis asing!"

Kumasukkan benda ditanganku kedalam kantung celana dan segera mungkin bergerak secepat mungkin menuju pintu masuk. Didepan Vitya menungguku, dengan pakaian yang sama seperti pertama kalinya ia mengajakku bertemu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Temanmu dengan baik hatinya memberitahuku." Ia tersenyum polos.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"..Apa ini mengenai duyung? Jika iya aku memilih untuk tinggal dirumah."

"Eh.. Ada apa memangnya. Padahal ini adalah info yang penting—"

"Kenapa? Aku sedang frustasi. Itu yang bisa kuungkapkan."

"...Karena mutiara itu ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu Vitya—"

"Kudengar... Ikatan mutiara itu bisa diputuskan. Dengan cara kau harus membuang mutiara itu kedalam lautan saat bulan purnama tiba. Tapi tempat pembuangannya agak jauh dan kemungkinan kau akan tersesat karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh dari daratan. Kalau tidak salah mutiara itu harus dibuang disekitar palung laut berada.

"...Kenapa harus malam— Dan palung laut itu jaraknya jauh sekali?! "

"Begitu syarat dan ketentuannya. Aku bisa memberikanmu peta dimana kau akan menemukannya. Kemudian kau harus datang kesana sendiri. Kebetulan malam ini ada bulan purnama. "

Sebuah syarat yang berat dan hanya ini kesempatan satu-satunya. Dari pada ku menunggu lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Semoga beruntung Yuuri. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Sampai jumpa esok~" Ia tersenyum lalu pergi.

Tanpa babibu aku secepat mungkin mempersiapkan perlengkapanku karena hari sebentar lagi malam. Pergi keluar rumah menuju dermaga. Disana aku pergi kekapal milik ayahku. Menaruh semua perlangkapan milikku diatas geladak.

"Kau ingin menangkap duyung selarut ini Yuuri?"

"...Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin memancing." Balasku dusta. Orang itu tidak terlalu menanggapinya lalu pergi membiarkanku.

Saat matahari tinggal menunjukan cahaya kuning-oranye diantara garis batas itu barulah aku pergi melesat menuju palung yang dimaksud oleh Vitya. Menurut perkiraan perjalananku memperlukan waktu sekitar 3 atau 4 jam karena letak palungnya yang menurutku tidak begitu jauh. Kesana seorang diri membuatku sedikit takut. Hati ku merasa gelisah. Merasa bersalah dengan semuannya tapi Jika aku tidak ketempat itu sekarang maka aku yang akan berubah menjadi gila.

Langit sudah gelap. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun didepan. Hanya suara air yang terdengar dan panduanku hanyalah sebuah GPS dan juga peta yang Vitya berikan sebelumnya. Cahaya bulan yang redup tidak cukup menerangi penglihatanku. Ketakutakanku tidak bisa pulang kembali semakin membesar dengan semakin jauh aku melaju.

...Aku sendirian, ditengah lautan. Dengan bulan dan bintang yang menemani. Terasa sepi. Aku takut sekali—

" _Kau tidak sendiri Yuuri! Kau masih punya aku, tenang saja!"_

Siapa anak laki-laki itu?

 **Pip— Pip— Pip— Pip—**

Suara itu terus berulang. Saat kulihat ke-Gps ternyata aku sudah sampai disana. Aku berada diatas palung yang dalam itu. Kira-kira jika aku tenggelam kedalam sana, apa yang akan terjadi ya—

..Menyeramkan-

Aku mematikan mesin kapal. Dan berdiri digeladak dengan perasaan ragu. Menarawang kegelapan yang pekat dari pinggiran kapal. Menelan ludah.

Saat kulihat jam, ternyata ini sudah hampir pukul 12. Prediksiku ternyata tidak tepat. Kukira bakal dekat. Ternyata jauh sekali.

 _...Haruskah kubuang— Tapi ini hanyalah kesempatan satu-satunya jika kau tidak ingin menunggu lama._

Kukumpulkan semua keberanian lalu kulempar mutiara itu sejauh-jauh mungkin. Dan mutiara itu terjatuh kedalam lautan yang gelap, tenggelam menuju dasar yang sangat dalam.

"...Hah.. akhirnya. Sekarang waktu nya pulang— eh?!"

Kapalku tidak bisa dihidupkan. Mesin tidak menyala sama sekali meskipun sudah beberapa kali coba dinyalakan. Aku terduduk lesu dan tersenyum pahit. Kuharus menyalakan kapal ini secara manual. Kuharus berenang lalu keruang mesin untuk menyalakannya. Aku mengeluarkan kacamata renang, lampu senter yang dipasang untuk kepala. Lampu senter nya tentu saja _waterproof._ Setelah memasang semuanya termaksud dengan kaki kodok aku berenang kedalam laut yang gelap.

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa selain suara air. Begitu gelap meskipun ada senter yang menerangi dan juga begitu dingin. Secepat mungkin aku bergerak menuju keruang mesin dan mencoba menyalakan mesin.

-?!

Ada yang merusaknya?! Bagaimana bisa-!

Sesuatu memegang kaki kananku. Aku mencoba menghentakkannya namun tidak berguna. Tangan itu masih memegang pergelangan kaki kakan lalu menarikku ke dalam. Saat aku ingin menyorot siapa yang menarikku dari kegelapan sama, lampu senternya tiba-tiba mati. Seperti waktu itu.

Aku panik setengah mati dan mencoba berenang kepermukaan tapi kaki kiriku digenggam dan aku ditarik lagi semakin cepat, semakin dalam.

Tanganku mencoba meraih bulan yang terlihat dipermukaan. Tapi hal itu tidak merubah keadaan.

 _Vitya, ini salah— Tidak. Tidak. Dia mana tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Dia hanya bermaksud baik saja. Dia tidak mengharapkan ini semua._

Nafasku terhenti, begitu menyesakkan dada. Aku ingin bernafas— reflek kubuka mulutku karena tidak tahan namun air yang masuk kedalam paru-paru. Teras semakin sesak.

Tangan itu, apa itu setan penunggu daerah ini?

Aku tidak tahu...

Aku ingin bernafas— Aku ingin kembali ke kepermukaan lalu pulang kerumah. Dengan damai seolah-olah kejadian aneh yang menimpaku dari kemarin tidak pernah terjadi.

Kacamatku lepas, semua nya tidak terlihat jelas seperti waktu itu.

Sama seperti saatku kecil dulu—

Sama seperti kejadian yang menimpaku beberapa minggu yang lalu—

Semua nya terlihat buram dan juga gelap. Aku memutuskan untuk menutup mataku. Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat—

Ini mungkin akhirku sesungguhnya.

—Bibirku seperti ditempel sesuatu. Ia membuka belahan bibir dan memasukkan sesuatu yang otomatis kutelan. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap menutup mataku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku dipeluk oleh seseorang. dadanya bidang. Tak berselang lama, dengan anehnya aku bisa bernafas dengan mudah. Kubuka mataku perlahan.— Mata biru yang sebelumnya pernah kulihat menyapaku.

Mata biru yang menyerangku dengan sexual kemarin. Meninggalkanku cupang merah hampir disekujur tubuhku.

Ia memandangku... menciumku dengan lembut. Tidak ada paksaan seperti kemarin. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menarikku kedalam palung lebih dalam lagi. Aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Ekor maupun wajahnya tidak terlihat. Semua nya gelap. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, takut terpisah.

Lalu semakin dalam aku masuk kesana, semakin banyak cahaya yang kulihat. Tidakhanya itu banyak sekali ikan aneh dan juga menyeramkan yang kulihat. Meskipun hanya kasat mata.

Cahaya berbagai warna itu seolah melihatku. Membuatku takut. Aku memejamkan mata dan mencengkram erat tangannya. Ia berhenti berenang. Tangan kirinya mengelus pipi dengan lembut. Seolah khawatir denganku. Karena hal itu aku membuka mata lalu menggeleng sebagai respon. Ia kembali meneruskan perjalanan.

Ini seperti ribuan bintang ditengah kegelapan. Begitu indah.— Sengaja aku beranggapan seperti itu supaya bisa menekan rasa takut.

"— _Tempat tinggalku seperti ribuan bintang dilangit!"_

...Suara anak itu menggema dibenakku lagi.

 _Aku ingin pulang... Kerumah—_

Semuanya yang sekarang sedang kualami hanyalah mimpi. _Ini hanyalah mimpi—_

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan tanganku. Aku yang terlalu takut untuk berenang meronta. Dan pada akhirnya aku membiarkan diriku tenggelam entah menuju kemana.

" _Tenggelam diantara ikan-ikan yang berenang disekeliling mu itu keren banget! Apa kau mencobanya suatu hari nanti Yuuri?"_

V—

 _Tolong aku! Aku tidak ingin tenggelam lebih dalam lagi! Aku ingin pulang!_

" ' _tenang Yuuri— Aku ada disini...' "_

 _Kutakut. Aku takut.!_

Dia memelukku lagi dan mengelus kepalaku. Entah ekspresi apa yang ia tunjukkan sekarang ini.

" ' _Ini tidak akan lama... Baru saja kubilang—'"_

Cahaya putih tiba-tiba muncul dari genggaman tangan orang itu. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit jelas. Ia tersenyum lembut kearahku. Menciumku sekali lagi dengan birunya menunjukkan kebahagian yang tak terbendung. Ia beranjak turun, mencium jenjang leherku lalu turun kebawah menghisap putingku. Dan mencupang. Lalu perlahan cahaya putih itu menghilang dan kini semua kembali gelap... sangat gelap... Mata birunya tidak dapat kulihat.

" 'Mulai kali ini aku adalah pasanganmu. Ritual ini begitu cepat untuk berakhir padahal masih banyak hal yang harus lukakukan... Lain waktu aku akan melakukannya secara benar. Tunggu aku, aku akan datang.'"—

Terbangun tiba-tiba. Matahari sudah meninggi. Hari sudah siang. Aku memaksaka diri untuk bangun meskipun masih merasa lemas. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri— Ooh aku masih terambang ditengah laut. Terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Dan barulah aku mencoba menyalakan mesin kapal yang kalau tidak salah kemarin malam tidak berfungsi. Mesin langsung berbunyi saatku nyalakan begitu saja. Besin masih mencukupi. Aku bisa langsung kembali menuju daratan lagi.

Entah berapa jam sudah berlalu dan kini aku merapat ke dermaga. Semua orang yang ada disana tidak ada yang mempedulikanku, terkecuali Takeshi yang tiba-tiba saja mendekati kapalku yang sedang merapat.

"Hei-ho! Yuuri, bagaimana apa kau dapat seekor duyung?"

"...Tidak—"

"Sayang sekali. Padahal jika kau dapat kau bisa membawa 20 triliun."

"Nominalnya ditambah... Menarik.."

"Kalau begitu tolong kunci kapalmu. Aku sudah meminta izin ayahmu untuk menggunakannya."

Aku memberikan kunci tersebut dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Dari dermaga aku langsung saja menuju rumah. Aku bergegas masuk kekamar untuk merebahkan diri.

Mimpi itu terasanyata. Semuanya. Bahkan diriku yang tenggelam kedalam palung itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Gelap dan cahaya berwarna-warni itu saja yang ada disepanjang perjalanan.

' _Pasanganku...'_

...Hanya mimpi bukan?

 **Ting-Tong...**

"...Uhh siapa?" Beranjak dari kasur dengan perasaan kesal dan malas. Aku membuka pintu lalu melihat Vitya berada didepan pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku ketus.

"...Bagaimana apa itu berhasil?"

"Entah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku melupakannya."

"Heeh, padahal aku ingin mendengarnya dan juga ini aku bawakan makanan."

Aku menerimanya dan berterima kasih. Karena merasa tidak enak aku meyuruhnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Anggap saja sebagai rumah sendiri."

Vitya mengamati interior rumah. Lalu aku langsung saja duduk didepan meja keluarga, mengeluarkan makanan yang ia bawa.

"Ambil yang mana saja Yuuri." Perintahnya. Karena itu aku mengambil Yakiniku. Sedangkan dia memakan Sphagetti.

"Selamat makan."

Rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Karena aku lapar jadi makan saja. Dia juga menyusul mengikutiku makan.

"Apa kau serius melupakan semua kejadian itu?"

"...Maaf ini agak sedikit privasi, tidak bisa kujelaskan. Maaf."

"Yaah— Sayang sekali... padahal aku ingin mendengarnya dari mu."

"— _Mungkin perasaanmu akan lega jika kau mau menceritakannya denganku. Aku akan mendengar semuanya."_

 _Suara itu lagi._

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau nampak muram dan juga stress."

" Banyak yang terjadi pada saat malam itu— Apa rasanya ketika ada sesuatu yang menarikmu tiba-tiba— Kukira itu adalah setan. Hahahaha... Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Lalu ingatan itu muncul seperti layaknya ledakan bom tanam. Jika terpelatuk akan menujukkan rupanya."

"...Ditarik oleh siapa?"

"Alien.. Monster... Atau jangan-jangan... Penjaga lautan."

Vitya terfokus dengan perkataanku meskipun sedang mengunyah makanan. Dia tidak bergeming tetap menatapku intens.

"..Semuanya gelap dan-dan cahaya seperti bintang dilangit. Kegelapan cahaya putih dan mata biru yang sebelumnya— Abaikan saja semuanya Vitya. Aku hanya sedang membual."

"Yuuri, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Te-tentu, aku baik-baik saja dengan semua itu—"

" _Kau tidak pernah pandai berbohong Yuuri. Aku melihat semuanya dari matamu itu loh! Kalau ada apa-apa katakanlah."_

"Gaaah Apa aku sudah gila?! Suara anak itu menggema terus menerus.!" Aku memegang kepalaku dengan frustasi. Apa aku sudah tidak waras lagi?

"Yuuri— tenanglah..."

"Diam! —Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi denganku... Hei Vitya— Jelaskan padaku... Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi denganku? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku—?!"

Lepas kendali. Suara itu menggema dibenakku. Kejadian yang bagai mimpi itu terus berputar. Tidak bisa dihentikan. Tidak bisa—

"Tenang Yuuri!"

Ia memelukku erat dan mengelus kepalaku. Hatiku yang sakit perlahan-lahan merasa hangat lalu airmata mengalir membasahi bajunya.

"...Maafkan aku—"

"...Tidak apa-apa Yuuri. Kau bukanlah orang yang perlu disalahkan. Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Dia memerintahkan aku lagi untuk tidur. Dan dalam hitungan menit aku tertidur. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur pulas. Aku mendengar dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah, kau masih waras. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutan Yuuri... Tidak ada... Kau hanya kelelahan. Tidurlah, lupakan semuanya kejadian hari ini... Seolah tidak pernah terjadi jika itu membuatmu merasa baikan."

"Meskipun begitu—"

Kegelapan menyapaku lagi.

* * *

Langsung ngebut Ch.3 wwwwwwwww

Maaf kalo ada bagian yang ganyambung, ini _pure_ ngebut, enggak ada nulis ulang kayak ch.2 :"D

Dan... ah akhirnya imajinasiku pas kelas 5 sd bisa dipake disini hhhhh :'D Makasih keroro gunso yang wkt itu smpt tayang di An*v 3 Yang masih belum ada sensor dsbnya :'D

Jadi terima kasih atas saran kalian semua uwu. Author usahain buat updat terus kalo perlu per chapternya sampe 6000 kata. :'D (lol ujungnya mentok 3000 kata)


	4. Khayalan

Suara yang menggema.

' _ **Dareka umi wo maite wa kurenaika—'**_

" _Boku no zujou ni."_

' _ **Shizundeku... sakana to taiyou.. abitai no da...'**_

" _ **Azayaka na michi, Tsunasuite kieru... mahou... pureparatto goshi ni mieru, hibiwareta sora..."**_

Tenggelam dalam lautan biru bersama dengan ikan. Lalu kau berada disana mengajakku bermain dengan ikan-ikan dan juga yang lainnya.

Pemandangan yang kulihat pertama kali itu terlihat indah. Dan juga mematikan disaat bersamaan—

Arusnya yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi begitu kencang. Lalu menarikku dari tempat pertama dan membawaku pergi.

" _Yuuri!"_ Ia mengejarku, mencoba meraih tanganku.

Diantara rasa sesak, rasa takut terserert arus dan juga rasa takut akan kematianku. Aku mencoba mencari harapan diantara kemungkinan yang akan terjadinya nanti. Tangannya berhasil meraih tanganku lalu ia tarik sekuat tenaga dan membawaku kepermukaan. Menaikkanku keatas kapal kecil.

" _Kau tidak apa-apakan Yuuri? Aku tidak menyangka kalau arusnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi deras."_

" _Um, Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. –Ah! Sudah jam segini, aku harus bergegas pulang!"_

" _Aku akan membantu laju kapalmu dari belakang."_

" _Hahaha, seperti biasanya ya maafkan aku—"_

"Yuuri?... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku spontan membuka mata. Kulihat Vitya sudah ada dihadapanku. Memandangku dengan khawatir. Mataku terasa basah— Oh rupanya aku menangis. Kuhapus airmata itu dengan punggung tangan.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku untuk meyakinkan Vitya. Muka nya sedikit rileks setelah mendengarnya. Aku bangun terduduk, memandang keseliling ruangan yang minim dengan pencahayaan. Entah ini jam berapa tapi dilihat dari kondisinya ini sepertinya masih malam.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"...Kenanganku yang muncul."

"Tentang anak itu?"

"Ya. Dan juga sebuah kejadian yang untung nya berakhir dengan bahagia."

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"...Kurasa tidak, maaf."

"Baiklah aku mengerti perasaanmu Yuuri. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan merebahkan diri dikasur sembari menunggu pagi datang. Vitya melanjutkan tidurnya sedangkan aku bermain dengan handphoneku. Saatku buka SNS, tak sengaja muncul sebuah artikel terbaru yang menggelitikku.

' _Penampakan 'Si mata biru' Menghantui Distrik C'_

' _**ABC-**_ _Niatnya ingin memfoto indah laut saat malam hari namun , Kira (Nama disamarkan) tidak menduga akan ikut memotret sebuah penampakan.'_

Disana tertera gambar penampakan tersebut sudah dilingkari oleh warna merah. Matanya menyala terang dan juga bewarna biru seperti orang itu— mahkluk itu. Yang secara sepihak mengakuiku sebagai pasangannya dan juga menyerangku secara sexual pada waktu itu. Jika dikatakan aku dendam dengan perbuatannya, Ya aku sangat dendam dengan orang itu. Bukan dendam juga tapi seperti perasaan kesal dan benci.

Tidak pernah berkata sesuatu yang pasti. Selalu menyerangku secara sexual. Karena kelakukannya juga, aku jadi meragukan orientasi sexualku.

Sisa artikel yang ada tapi tidak kubaca membahas tentang duyung.

Bahkan saat direstaurant pun aku mencoba juga menghindari percakapan yang bertopik duyung. Semua yang ada disini kebanyakan membahas hal itu. semua pengunjung pantai, semua nelayan, semua pelaut, semua orang disini!

Karena penampakan itu dan juga sayembara Leroy, pantai ini jadi dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Apa aku harus bersedih atau bersyukur karena restaurant kami kebanjiran pengunjung. Masalahnya waktu istirahatku menjadi sangat sedikit. Hal ini sudah terjadi terhitung sejak kejadian dimana aku tiba-tiba menjadi gila karena masa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan juga pasca 'hal itu' juga.

Tapi berkat kesibukkan itu, pikiranku teralihkan dan sayangnya aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Vitya. Yang kami lakukan hanyalah bertukar pesan saja.

Lalu esoknya, saat malam hari tepatnya sebelum aku tidur Takeshi menelponku.

"Hallo?"

" _Yuuri!"_

"Ada apa Takeshi?"

" _Le-Leroy mengajakku dalam penjelajahannya menangkap duyung, apa kau mau ikut serta? Kebetulan kami kekurangan satu orang."_

...

Aku terdiam. Binggung harus menjawab apa. Menerimanya atau menolaknya? Ini sebuah kesempatan bagus bisa bertemu dengan Leroy itu tapi sisi buruknya aku harus berhadapan dengan duyung lagi. Yah itu juga kalau ketemu sih.

" _Yuuri? Kau masih ada doisana?"_

"Ah... Maaf Takeshi aku sedang berpikir tadi. Baik aku menerima tawaranmu."

" _Untunglah! Terima kasih Yuuri. Besok kita akan berkumpul didermaga sekitar jam 6 pagi."_

"Oke."

" _Kalau begitu selamat malam, maaf mengganggumu."_

"Selamat malam Takeshi."

Kututup telpon, menaruh handphone dan bersiap-siap untuk besok. Saat kubongkar isi tas, tempat permen itu keluar. Beserta dengan isinya yang tak lain adalah sebuah— _Mutiaranya kenapa masih ada disini?!_

Warna nya masih hitam pekat. Sama seperti terakhir kali aku mengechecknya.

 _Mustahil, tidak terbuang?!_

'— _Kau adalah pasanganku.'_

Suaranya menggema diotak saat memikirkan kenapa benda itu bisa ada ditanganku kembali. Kulempar benda itu. Frustasi. Tempat permen itu retak namun isinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan. Kumenghela nafas dan secepatnya aku membereskan benda maupun pakaian yang nantinya mungkin akan kupakai.

Esoknya aku pergi kedermaga. Udara pagi begitu dingin. Membuatku sedikit menggigil. Makanya aku mengenakan jaket. Lalu disana ternyata Takeshi dan 2 rekannya yang lain tengah menungguku.

"OI Yuuri!"

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Ia berada diatas geladak kapal _speedboat_ dengan barang-barangnya tertata rapi. Aku menaruh tasku disana.

"Berarti tinggal JJ saja."

"JJ?" Tanyaku.

"nama lain Leroy." Jawab Takeshi.

Baru saja Takeshi bilang. Orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan mewahnya. Membuatku terkadang merasa sedikit _Ill Feel_ melihat penampilannya yang menurutku terlalu eksentrik.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu! Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja kita pergi 'memancing'— Oh Yuuri tidak kusangka kau ikut dengan kami"

"Ah, Takeshi yang mengajakku jadi aku menerimanya."

"Hmmm Aku merasa ini adalah hari yang bagus"

Tak berselang lama kami langsung saja menaiki kapal. Aku tidak tahu kapal ini akan membawaku kemana tapi yang jelas tujuan kami adalah untuk menangkap duyung. Tentunya aku tidak terhitung sebagai salah satu orang yang ingin menangkap mahkluk itu.

Aku duduk. Memandang indahnya momen dimana matahari terbit. Burung camar beterbangan dan juga sebuah hal agak jarang melihat lumba-lumba tengah bermain-main.

" _Oh My God!"_ Rutuk JJ begitu melihat pemandangan agak jarang itu.

Ketika yang lain asyik berbicara dengannya, aku hanya diam disini memandang keluar sana. Berdoa dalam hati supaya kami tidak bertemu dengan mahkluk itu.

Dari satu titik, ketitik yang lainnya. Berpindah-pindah mencari duyung itu berdasarkan tempat dimana terakhir kali ia muncul. Tapi sayangnya belum ada satupun _spot_ yang menunjukkan keberadaanya dan hari sudah sore. Mereka hampir menunjukkan raut putus asa tapi Leroy sendiri berbeda. Ia memandangku dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Seperti nya kita melewati sesuatu. Kita belum mencoba dimana _spot_ kapal Yuuri kecelakaan bukan?"

"Kenapa harus kesana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mencoba mencari disana. Mungkin kita bisa temukan sesuatu. Kita akan memaksimalkan pencarian ditempat itu karena kejadian disana saja yang menyebabkan korban jiwa. Pasti presentase keberhasilannya lebih besar dari pada tempat sebelumnya."

 _Orang itu sedang mencoba membunuhku kah?!_

"Ta-Tapi itu kan-!"

"Aku tahu Yuuri. Kau takut kembali ketempat itu lagi kan? Laut ini kan luas, bagaimana kau bisa tau tempat kau berada sekarang ini adalah tempat sebelumnya yang merenggut kawanmu?"

 _Checkmate._ Kata-katanya membungkam mulutku. Aku kalah dalam perdebatan dan membiarkan kapal ini pergi kesana. Diam dalam bisu, tidak mempedulikan semuanya yang ada disini terkecuali satu hal yang sedari tadi kupikirkan. _Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa disana._

Setelah satu jam akhirnya kapal berhenti dititik terakhir dimana aku bersama temanku. Kini adalah giliranTakeshi dan juga JJ yang menyelam. Aku dan 2 rekan Takeshi yang lainnya akan menunggu mereka dari atas kapal. Setelah sudah siap mereka langsung menyeburkan diri kedalam laut yang tenang.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja." Bisikku.

Mataku melirik langit biru yang bercampur dengan jingga dari arah barat. Awan putih ternoda dengan warna jingga, pink dan juga ungu lembut.

25 menit berlalu setelah mereka masuk kedalam sana.

"Seseorang sudah keluar"

Entah siapa yang muncul keluar dari permukaan. Tapi setelah mendengar suaranya aku tahu siapa dia.

"..Take-shi— Di—Dia ditarik oleh penampakan biru itu!"

Katanya setengah terbata-bata.

Dan tanpa sadar aku langsung menyelam tanpa menggunakan alat pengaman setelah mendengar namanya. Didalam pucatnya penerangan, aku masih bisa melihatnya. Berada dikedalam 130 meter. Dan kucoba secepat mungkin menyusulnya. Takeshi mengulurkan tangannya dan aku mencoba meraihnya. Saat berhasil bertautan, aku berpegangan dengan angota tubuhya untuk sampai kepergelangan kakinya untuk melepas tangan si mahkluk bermata biru. Aku mencoba melepas cengkraman tangannya namun dia malah mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

Saat Takeshi mencoba menolong tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kuat mendorong Takeshi menuju kepermukaan. Mahkluk itu menarikku. Cengkramannya kuat sekali, susah untuk dilepaskan. Aku menarik tanganku terus-menerus. Dia membawaku tidak begitu jauh dari kapal tapi begitu dalam sehingga mereka yang ada diatas sana tidak dapat melihatku.

Dia melakukan hal itu lagi—menciumku. Ia meraba tengkukku sebelum akhirnya ia menggigitnya dengan cepat. Sekujur tubuh langsung merinding merasakan bagaimana giginya mengoyak otot daging hingga menyebabkan pecahnya pembuluh darah disekelilingnya dan menciptakan rasa perih namun tertahan oleh air. Kudorong tubuhnya sebisaku. Setelah selesai melakukan hal itu aku langsung saja meninju pipinya dan kugunakan hal itu untuk pergi menuju kepermukaan.

Mahkluk itu tidak mengejarku. Ia hanya melihat kepergianku saja.

"Yuuri!"

Takeshi berteriak bersamaan melihatku muncul. Ia langsung menarikku keatas kapal.

"Tengkuk mu kenapa?!"

Luka itu sudah terasa perih— Sangat perih. Darah bisa kurasakan mengucur keluar dari luka dalam dan sedikit besar itu. Membasahi bajuku, luntur bersamaan dengan air laut. Rekannya langsung memberiku pertolongan P3K. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk berbaring. Lukanya terasa perih. Mebuatku meringis disepanjang perjalanan. Dalam hati aku merutuk perbuatannya.

"Maaf Yuuri—" Kata Takeshi pelan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, i-ini sudah konsenkuensinya."

"...Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Malam tiba saat sampai didermaga. Semuanya turun membawa barangnya masing-masing. Dan karena Leroy merasa tidak enak denganku maka dia memberikanku uang biaya pengobatan sebelum akhir nya pulang dengan kendaraan pribadinya. Takeshi tidak langsung pulang karena harus mengantarkan aku dan juga membawa barang milikku yang tidak bisa kubawa sendiri. Setelah ibu melihatku pulang dengan luka, langsung saja ia bertitah tidak mengijinkanku bekerja untuk sementara direstaurant.

0

"Lukanya sampai sekarang masih perih, Ugh—"

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat Yuuri."

"Mauku juga begitu Vitya, tapi ini begitu perih. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Obat penenang yang dokter beri tidak ampuh." Kuambil pil dari kantung obat dan bersiap untuk meminumnya.

"Hei, kau kan sudah minum sebelumnya. Nanti overdosis!" Bentaknya.

Aku menyerah dan mengikuti perkataannya. Menaruh obat itu kembali ketempatnya. Sudah ada 3 hari semenjak kejadian itu tapi luka ini belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kesembuhan, membuatku khawatir sekaligus takut. Apa luka ini akan membusuk atau akan menjadi kemungkinan buruk lainnya yang tak ingin kubayangkan.

"Kau tidak perl—"

"Vitya, kau ini seorang psikolog atau apa?"

Ia menatapku binggung. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja setelah melihat tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau pendengar yang baik ya dan juga kau seperti nya paham tentang sesuatu yang berbau psikologi. Makanya aku beranggapan kalau kau adalah seorang psikolog."

"Ya, kau bisa menyebutku seperti itu."

 _...Pantas saja._

Dia sedang bermain dirumahku mumpung aku sedang libur. Ia membawakanku cemilan. Tak hanya itu ia memberiku sebuah kabar yaitu : sekarang pantai benar-benar padat karena kejadian yang menimpaku waktu itu. Pasti ini semua ulah Leroy yang sudah menyebar luaskan tentang kemungkinan adanya duyung. Dan kebetulan juga hari ini adalah hari libur.

Langit biru cerah yang pas untuk bermain. Namun karena aku masih merasa sakit jadi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ah Yuuri maaf aku ada urusan, kuharus pulang."

"Begitu ya, hati-hati dijalanya."

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

Setelah dia pulang, rumah kembali sepi. Aku berada dikasur, memandang atap langit. Mencoba menghiraukan rasa perih. Merenungi kejadian itu. Kenapa mahkluk itu menggigit tengkuk leherku? Apa dia jangan-jangan dendam karena aku telah membantin mutiara yang ia berikan atau— Ah aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat, tidur dan melupakan semua. Kebetulan juga aku ingin tidur—

Malam tiba saat kuterbangun.

Bulan purnama berada dilangit gelap. Dan setelah melihatnya aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dan dugaanku benar. Seseorang dari luar sana melempari kamar jendelaku dengan batu kerikil. Saat kulihat— "Ah kau!" Monster yang dibicarakan orang-orang, simata biru.

Ia melempari kamarku dengan batu kerikil, seolah memanggilku, mengajakku bermain. Aku yang kesal mencoba menghiraukannya. Tapi karena ia bersikukuh ingin menggangguku akhirnya terpaksa aku menghampiri dirinya yang ada diluar sana. Dengan gemas aku berlari menuju tempat dimana ia berada namun ia sudah menghilang ketika aku sampai sana.

"Kemana orang itu—!"

Dia menatapku lalu masuk kedalam sebuah semak-semak yang letaknya berada dibelakang rumahku. Aku mengejarnya meskipun aku lupa membawa senter. Itu adalah sebuah hutan. Ya sebuah hutan yang luas. Disana terdapat berbagai macam tanaman dan tumbuhan namun yang paling berberkas dari tempat itu hanyalah pohon kelapa. Karena hampir seluruh isinya adalah pohon kelapa barulah sisany adalah semak dan juga pohon yang lain.

Karena begitu gelap jadi aku tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat. Takut tersandung oleh akar yang mencuat dan juga aku tidak tahu medan apa yang menantiku didepan. Penerangan bulan tidak membantu sekali. Mahkluk itu berlari dengan amat cepat. Jujur saja aku kewalahan mengejarnya. Menorobos dedaunan, menabrak pohon hingga aku jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung akar. —Mahkluk itu ingin mengajakku bermain-main rupanya. Dan aku malah meladeninya. Aku sudah terjebak sangat dalam ditengah hutan dan kini tidak tahu harus pergi kemana.

Mahkluk itu terlihat dari kejauh sedang memperhatikanku. Aku meliriknya. Binggung harus tetap mengejarnya atau tidak. Tapi kurasa dia memang sengaja memperlihatkan wujudnya sehingga aku bisa mengejarnya dan tidak kehilangan jejak. Karena aku tidak bisa kembali lagi jadi, aku mengejarnya saja.

Terus.. dan terus mengejarnya hingga bayangan itu tidak terlihat. Sampaiku tak menyadari rasa perih dari luka ditengkuk leherku.

Kupelankan langkah saat tiba-tiba saja menuruni tanah yang sangat landai. Setelah melihat apa yang ada didepanku aku langsung berhenti. Sebuah lubang hitam yang besar berada dihadapanku. Aku melihat sebuah lubang hitam— Atau mungkin ini adalah sebuah goa. Jujur aku belum pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Dan tempat ini baru aku ketahui sekarang. Kira-kira apa yang ada didasarnya? Apakah tanah atau air? Apakah dangkal atau dalam? Karena itu aku ingin memastikannya. Dengan takut-takut aku berjalan kepinggir lubang itu untuk melihat dasar lubang. Namun sayang aku tidak melihat apa-apa—

 **Duk!**

Sebuah dorongan yang mengagetkan membuatku terperosok kedalam lubang itu. melayang didalam lubang yang gelap itu dengan suaraku yang menggema keseluruh dinding.

"Aku akan mati!"

"Aku akan mati!"

"Aku akan mati!"

"Aku akan mati!"

"Aku akan mati!"

"AKU AKAN MAT—"

 **Byuuur!**

Masuk kedalam air yang gelap dan juga dingin. Badanku sakit karena membantingkan diriku begitu saja kedalam air yang tenang. Aku berenang keatas permukaan. Mengambil nafas yang banyak lalu melihat kelangit. Dalam aku tidak yakin kalau suaraku dapat meraih mereka yang ada diatas— jika seandainya lubang ini tidak terlalu dalam juga, suaraku tidak akan pernah mencapai mereka juga. Karena jarang ada orang yang pergi kedalam hutan.

"...KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGALAMI KEJADIAN SEPERTI INI TERUS!" Teriakku penuh amarah. Suara itu menggema dengan kencang keseluruh tempat.

Aku tidak tahan lagi—

Aku sudah tidak mau lagi—

Kumohon hentikan—

Siapa saja itu—

Tenggelam lagi karena mendadak ditarik dari dalam oleh mahkluk biru itu. Ia mencengkram kedua tanganku dengan erat sekali. Ia menjilati bibirku, mengecupnya. Aku meronta dan ingin menendangnya. Namun tenaga yang kukeluarkan untuk menendangnya tidak begitu banyak dan juga posisi yang tidak enak membuatku tidak bisa menendangnya. Ia turun menuju tengkukku. Menggigit perban yang membalut hingga luka ku terekspos. Kubisa merasakan bagaimana ia mengecup luka itu, menjilatinya. Rasanya perih dan juga menggelitik kulit. Giginya mengoyak luka itu. Aku tersentak. Darah yang keluar dari sana bercampur dengan air. Ia melepas giginya dari otot dagingku lalu menjilatinya. Perlahan luka itu tidak terasa perih lagi. Ia melihatku. Tangannya masih mencengkramku erat.

Ia menarikku menuju kegelapan. Kira-kira dia mau membawaku kemana? Kepalung itu lagi atau dia ingin mencari tempat dimana dia bisa menyantapku? Aku harap dia membebaskanku. Kecepatannya melambat dan terhenti. Dia menarikku dengan lamban sekali— menuju kepermukaan. Saat sampai sana ia melemparku keatas hamparan pasir. Karena tempat ini—benar-benar gelap jadi kuhanya bisa menerka-nerka dimana aku. Sepertinya ini berada didalam goa yang gelap.

Laki-laki itu diam tidak bergeming, menatapku seperti seorang monster. Aku melihat mata birunya karena cuma itu satu-satunya benda yang menyala ditengah gelap.

"...Jadi, kenapa kau melakukan semua hal ini?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Kau tahu.. aku hampir mati tau. Hampir 'MATI'!" Ia tersentak saat mendengarku berteriak, menekan kata itu.

"Kau ini mengakuiku sebagai pasangan tapi kau malah memperlakukan kuseperti mainan saja. Membuatku tersiksa tahu tidak?! Serangan sexual itu, Menenggelamkan temanku, Menggigit tengkuk leherku hingga terluka parah sekarang menjatuhkan ku dari atas sana— Apa sebegitunya ingin melihatku mati apa seperti teman-temanku yang kau bunuh, hah?!— "

Mataku terasa sembab. Air mengalir dari sudut mataku.

"Kalau kau tidak suka denganku lebih baik kau langsung saja bunuh aku. Tidak perlu kau selamatkan aku. Tidak perlu membunuhku perlahan-lahan seperti ini—"

Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku— masih shock. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat.

Ia memelukku. Erat. Berbicara tanpa bertutur kata1. Badannya terasa hangat ketika ia menempel denganku.

"Lepaskan, Aku tidak ingin dipeluk oleh monster sepertimu!" kudorong tubuhnya dan ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Aku ini bukanlah pasanganmu. Mana sudi aku dipasangkan dengan seekor monster yang dengan seenaknya mengakui tanpa mempedulikan pasangannya. Lupakan khayalanmu. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya."

Mata birunya memandangku dengan— berkaca-kaca. Ia memandang kebawah. Tangisannya dalam diam. Tidak bersuara sama sekali sehingga aku tidak bisa menerka-nerka siapa dia sebenarnya. Jujur aku tidak menyangka dia akan menangis.

Didalam kegelapan ini. Entah apa yang sudah kuucapkan. Meskipun sudah kukatakan semuanya namun dadaku masih terasa sesak. Aku tidak berniat meminta maaf karena ini semua adalah salahnya. Ia tidak bergeming lalu cahaya biru itu menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu aku memejamkan mataku yang terasa perih melihat kegelapan.

Hatiku sedikit lega meskipun mahkluk itu tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Kuharap dengan ini, dia berhenti menyerangku maupun mendekatiku lagi. Aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang tenang.

"— _Sebenarnya kami tidak mudah terbawa emosi. Seperti marah, bahagia ataupun sedih. Tapi dalam kasus tertentu kami terkadang ketika kami sedih, kami juga menangis seperti manusia walaupun hal itu jarang. Karena itu Yuuri. Lebih baik kau tidak membuat seorang duyung menangis, Yuuri."_

" _Eh kenapa?"_

"— _!"_

Suara anak itu lagi. Namun kali ini membawa sebuah info bermanfaat namun tegang waktu nya sudah lewat. Walaupun kata-kata terakhirnya samar kira-kira apa yang dia ucapkan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menerka.

Aku hanya ingin pulang.

Tapi apa dia akan mengantarkanku pulang? Hanya dia yang bisa melihat ditengah kegelapan ini. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi dan tanpa sadar kutertidur.

Saat bangun, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada dirumah. Matahari sudah meninggi dan— luka ku tidak terasa sakit lagi. Aku mengambil handphoneku lalu mengecek notifikasinya. Kubuka _chat_ Line Vitya.

6 pesan.

" _Yuuri. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menyampaikan hal ini kemarin saat kita bertemu tapi karena mendadak jadi nya aku harus mengatakan nya via Line."_

" _Mulai hari ini aku akan kembali kekota. Mungkin ketika kau membaca ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."_

" _Sebenarnya hari minggu, minggu ini aku akan kembali kekota tapi karena aku ditelpon mendadak oleh rekanku jadi aku harus pulang sekarang."_

" _*Sticker* "_

" _Tapi jika ada kesempatan dilain waktu kita akan bertemu lagi kok. Mungkin... satu atau dua bulan nantinya kita baru akan bertemu."_

" _*sticker* "_

Aku membalas pesannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan!"

*sticker*

"Jika kau main kesini, jangan lupa oleh-oleh dari kota. wwwwwwwwwwww"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa cuti lama sekali?"

*sticker*

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskannya juga tidak apa-apa ww"

Kuletakan Handphoneku diatas meja. Dan menunggu respon. Satu menit kemudian dia membalas

" _Atasanku yang menyuruhku cuti selama satu bulan lamanya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan tapi— sepertinya dia tidak ingin terkena pajak makanya dia menyuruku cuti wwwwww"_

" _Dasar kikir wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"_

Aku meletakkan handphoneku. Keatas meja.

Dan kurasa, kehidupanku yang normal akan kembali. Kuharap ini, bertahan lama.

* * *

Berbicara tanpa berkata : _Talking without Speaking._ Ya kayak begitu maksudnya.

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sejauh ini. ;w; *terharu* Seneng masih ada yang baca cerita nya ;w;, jadi semangat Authornya XD.

Akhirnya sudah sampai chapter 4. Tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter lagi nih ehem-ehem. Dan sebentar lagi febuari datang. Hahaha.

Jika seandai chapter 5 itu chapter terakhir. Saya mau buat illustrasi endnya. Yah kalo smpet juga sih.

BTW kalian jangan lupa dtg ke YOI only event di JDC, maret nanti. Saya ga ikut kesana, Cuma bantu promosi kali ada yang mau beliin saya ganci Yuuri / Victor mba Meyoco (?) disana wwwwwwwww /oi

Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
